


Tear Me Up

by devouringdarkness



Series: In the Dark [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernaturals are Known, Anal Sex, Emotional Baggage, F/M, M/M, Magical Allison Argent, Magical Lydia Martin, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Vampire Allison Argent, Vampire Lydia Martin, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devouringdarkness/pseuds/devouringdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Donovan and Brunski laying low it takes longer than Stiles thought to put phase two of his plan into play. With the pack back from Beacon Hills, Stiles just wants to spend time with Derek. Can he manage to keep everyone safe and rule the world without losing his mind?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright you guys I hope you like it! Also some have asked if teenager Derek looks like flashback Derek on the show or adult Derek. I see a mixture of the two because he's eighteen at the time of the fic. So building muscle and slight facial hair but still young and a lot less broody.

Donovan and Brunski had been hiding for weeks. Long enough that Derek had told his Mother and Alpha that he was coming back home whether she or Stiles liked it or not. So now the pack was back home with them.

 

The girls, on the other hand, it had taken days for them to talk to Stiles about what had happened. Demanding to be in the loop at all times because it wasn't fair for Stiles to make all these decisions that affected all of them so strongly.

 

Stiles had agreed and had told his demon squad the same. Because he didn't want them to be upset with him and they were right. Although sometimes it was easier to play things close to the chest.

 

So now, Stiles sat next to Chaos as they listened to problems from other species, human and supernatural alike.

 

Although Stiles couldn't stop tapping his cane against his thigh. The bullet had caused more harm than good. Theo hadn't realized how potent it was. He and his friends were up in the lab trying to figure out how to make his side better while simultaneously making better weapons.

 

They'd started listening to problems in the theater. Thrones had been moved as had chairs for the others.

 

Stiles let Chaos deal with the last person. The vampire-witch's eyes focused on Derek's as the wolf smiled at him subtly.

 

Chaos groaned loudly and just waved his hand as the person left. No ruling had been made to Stiles' knowledge as he looked to his friend.

 

“Why didn't you judge the situation?”

 

“Because it was a petty theft situation that the cops could handle better than we could.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Alright?” Chaos asked, “What? No...they came to us not the cops or we always deal with every single person that comes through our doors-”

 

“No. I agree with your decision. Plus I'm really done with this shit today. I want time with my wolf.”

 

“Understood.”

 

Stiles stood up and walked down the steps. Derek stood up immediately after as they both left the theater. They went upstairs to Stiles' room; it was recently redecorated after Stiles had walked in and suddenly hated it.

 

Derek's eyes widened at the black on blue room before he turned to Stiles.

 

“Why?”

 

“Blue on white was driving me nuts.”

 

“Why?” Derek asked, sitting on the bed, “That was the color of your favorite room right?”

 

“It was but I needed a change.” Stiles said, “How was your flight?”

 

The pack had flown in that morning but Stiles had been stuck in meetings and one on one's all day.

 

This was the first time they'd actually spoken since Derek had gotten home.

 

“Lots of turbulence.” Derek said, snickering, “No but really, it was fine. Smooth throughout. Although when we landed we got bombarded by reporters who were demanding to know why it took me so long to get home.”

 

“What'd you say?”

 

“That you knew why and to fuck off.”

 

Stiles laughed and nodded, “Sounds good.”

 

“Oh not really.” Derek said, “Mom was pissed that I said that. I have to be more politically correct is her issue.”

 

“I'm not even politically correct and hello, I'm the ruler.” Stiles said, “Besides that, you're my boyfriend, you don't have to do anything you don't want. Besides that you're going college soon—why are you giving me that face?”

 

“I was thinking of taking a semester or even a year off.” Derek said.

 

“Why?” Stiles asked.

 

“Because Columbia is far away from here.” Derek told him, “And the pack has decided to go to schools around here to stay close-”

 

“Uh uh.” Stiles told him, “Jackson told Lydia he was thinking of going to Harvard like his parents to get a law degree. Scott wants to go to UC Davis. And I know that Erica was talking about Berkeley. Your pack will be split up for a little while Derek-”

 

“I want to stay with you for a little while, is that so hard to understand?”

 

“It's not but I don't want you making a mistake. I-”

 

“Did you ever go to college?”

 

Stiles sighed, “I'm not a good example. Vampires don't go to college. We have lived long enough to know enough to get us by. Azureus Coven made a business that spawned into a series of others to make us money. You're still young, Derek and your Alpha wants you to go to college.”

 

“Where would you stay? There's nowhere safe in New York for you-”

 

“Really?” Stiles asked, leaning his head on his hand, “Are you entirely sure about that?”

 

Derek opened and shut his mouth, “Yes?”

 

Stiles smiled at him, “As soon as I realized you wanted to go to Columbia and that the pack wanted to go to different colleges around the country, I got Chaos and Ira in contract with some of our friends. They're making little houses and cabins throughout those areas so you all could visit. So I could visit. Did you really think I was going to let you go off to college without me figuring out a way to visit?”

 

“You're both amazing and infuriating, you know that?” Derek informed him, “I just don't know what I want to do in college. I need time-”

 

“College gives you that time. Derek, no one expects you to know what you want to do as soon as you get there. But I don't think your Mom wants you to just be the King's boyfriend. I think that she wants you to get a degree and do something with your time that isn't this.”

 

“Well she's not in charge of my life.”

 

“She's your Alpha, I think you'll find that she does have some form of control over what you do.”

 

Derek frowned, “Not when it comes to you. I told her I wanted to take a year off and she wasn't happy about it but she said okay.”

 

“Right there, you said. She's not happy about it. She wants you to do other things besides all this supernatural bullshit.”

 

“I just—I don't know. I've spent enough time away from you that I don't want to spend an entire semester or a year away just seeing you on holidays.”

 

Stiles just watched his boyfriend for a minute before he walked over to him. Straddled the wolf who looked at him as his hands settled on Stiles' hips.

 

“Fine.” Stiles said, “Take a year off but you are going to college. I don't care where, but you're going Derek. You aren't going to bench your life when you shouldn't have to. If you hadn't met me you'd-”

 

“Probably be dead from Kate's plan.” Derek said.

 

“My point is, is that you would've gone to college.”

 

“Can we please talk about something else.” Derek said, rubbing the vampire's hips.

 

“Of course.” Stiles said, “What do you want to do tonight?”

 

Derek grinned, “I'd just like to watch movies in bed.”

 

Stiles kissed Derek gently before he pulled back.

 

“That sounds amazing.” Stiles said, “What do you want for dinner?”

 

Derek's smile turned into a smirk as he turned and pushed Stiles on the bed, “I'm not that picky.”

 

Stiles laughed softly before he tilted his head to the side. Letting out a soft moan when Derek ghosted his lips over the offered skin.

 

“Stiles!”

 

Both groaned as Derek fell on Stiles and whined.

 

“Is it important?”

 

“Kind of!”

 

Stiles and Derek shared a look as he sat up. Derek moving to the side before Stiles gave him an apologetic look.

 

“Come on in, Peter.”

 

Derek's Uncle walked in and smiled at them.

 

“I'm not interrupting anything am I?”

 

“Would it matter if you were?”

 

“Of course. I would never want to come in between my nephew and his sex life.”

 

Derek gagged before he turned over and breathed in the mattress.

 

“You are so done.” Stiles told Peter, “What do you want? I'd like to get back to welcoming my boyfriend home in every way possible.”

 

Peter's nose scrunched up, “Okay you took it too far.”

 

Derek started laughing in the bed as Stiles shrugged.

 

“You started it.” Stiles said.

 

“I did.” Peter agreed, “We wanted to have a pack meeting before you guys got settled into what you were going to do tonight. Talia wants to know what your plans are for Donovan and Brunski and how you're going to protect them-”

 

“Talk to Allison and Lydia. They know the details of my plan.”

 

Peter raised a brow, “Are you seriously saying no to a pack meeting?”

 

Stiles looked Peter straight in the eye.

 

“I'm telling you that when you guys agreed to come here that I told Talia and she agreed that if I wanted to send the girls in my place then it was fine. Derek knows the plan anyways so really, there's no point in us being there. Talia knows this and so do you.”

 

“So are we not important enough for you to tell us yourself-”

 

“Don't even start that shit, Peter. You know I think you are but I haven't seen Derek in a month and I really want to spend some time with him. Alone preferably. Now can you please give me that courtesy?”

 

The wolf's uncle sighed before the turned and left the room. The door slammed behind him as Stiles winced.

 

“He just wanted to interrupt us.” Derek told him, rolling back over, “I'll admit I was a pain in his ass when we were in Beacon Hills. I wanted his advice and didn't really care what he was doing.”

 

“Was there even a meeting to begin with?” Stiles asked.

 

“Nope.” Derek sighed, “He's just an asshole.”

 

And Stiles agreed with that statement. Turning over and kissing Derek before he got up to put on a movie.

 

While he was ecstatic that Derek and the pack were back he also knew he needed to find Donovan and Brunski before all hell broke loose.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles deals with some heavy news; Derek tries to be a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shocking things abound in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it!

When Stiles woke up the next morning it was to a knock on his bedroom door. He stared at Derek who just looked back at him with a tired look on his face. Sliding out of bed he went to the door and opened it. Theo and Jax stared at him with looks on their faces better suited for Allison and Lydia. The look of utter stress and overwhelming pressure that came with their job.

 

Stiles waved them into the room before going over to Derek who had sat up.

 

“What's up?” Derek asked for Stiles.

 

The vampire-witch laid back down with his head in Derek's lap. The wolf running his fingers through his hair was going to put him back to sleep and they both knew it.

 

“Chaos is missing.”

 

Stiles shot back up and stared at them suddenly wide awake.

 

“What do you mean missing?” Stiles asked, “Like he's gone to the store or-”

 

“Meaning we went out last night and he was there one second Stiles, I swear to fucking everything he was. We went to Beach on Bourbon and we usually go there to wind down. So I figured it was safe—so did he.” Jax said, panic in his voice, “And when I turned around he was gone. Like he'd fucking vanished.”

 

Stiles' hand was grabbed by Derek's as the witch squeezed hard.

 

“Was there a note? Anything?” Stiles asked, “Has someone called us? Messaged us? Anything at all?”

 

Jax and Theo shared a look before they shook their heads.

 

Stiles felt ice grow in his stomach as he swallowed hard and stood up. Derek stared at his lover a little helplessly as the male ran a finger through his hair.

 

“Okay...okay.” Stiles said, “Theo, get the security footage from the club. I want everything they have and I wanted it yesterday. Jax, get the girls and up and caught up to speed. You're going to be scouring the security videos around the club. I want Ira and Superbia doing the footwork on this. What was Chaos doing before he was taken?”

 

Theo paled at the same time as Jax.

 

“He was—well you know Chaos, Stiles. He's always—um...doing his own thing.” Jax said, “Even with Theo hovering over him to see if Donovan or Brunski surface. But Chaos was doing more than that. He just wanted to make sure you were safe—that the pack was safe.”

 

That had Stiles tilting his head dangerously to the side with a homicidal look in his eyes.

 

“What the fuck was Chaos doing?” Stiles growled, his eyes flashing red, “I want a direct answer!”

 

Theo swallowed hard, “There were some reports we got...we didn't really trust them. You know how reports are sometimes-”

 

“Theo.”

 

“Danny was reincarnated—brought back more specifically—by his creator. Wanted him back because he didn't like how you were running things. Thought Danny could help-”

 

“Did we get confirmation that he was back?” Stiles asked, that ice crept into his heart and seized it.

 

“Yesterday morning.” Jax said, “Chaos said we'd deal with it today. He just wanted to go out and have some fun.”

 

Stiles turned and looked out the window.

 

“Did the confirmation say where he was?”

 

“Baton Rouge.”

 

Stiles fought the urge to strangle and maim the two behind him as his eyes locked on Derek's.

 

“Dere-”

 

“I'll call my Mom and tell her to get the pack back here.” Derek said, reaching over and grabbing his phone.

 

“Thank you.” Stiles said, before he went to his closet.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“You have your assignments.”

 

“What are you going to do?” Jax asked, “I know Chaos is your friend-”

 

“He's my King.” Stiles snapped, “He's a lot more fucking important than a friend. Especially when it comes to this. Danny and his fucking creator having someone in my inner circle went past worrisome and into downright daunting territory. That shows that Chaos' security detail wasn't as strong as we were supposed to have.”

 

Jax and Theo both winced.

 

“Stiles, you know I love Chaos-”

 

“I don't doubt that but he's still missing isn't he?” Stiles asked, watching Jax shake a little under his stare, “Now get the fuck out of my sight and figure out where he is!”

 

Jax and Theo all but ran out of the room as Derek came and wrapped his arms around Stiles' waist. His head resting on the vampire's shoulder.

 

“What is your plan?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles sighed and leaned against the wolf.

 

“Danny took Chaos as a direct hit to me. He won't hurt Chaos unless he has to. Which he'll only do if I don't find him first.”

 

“And how do you propose we do that?”

 

Stiles noticed how Derek said _we_ and not _you_. He smiled before he turned around.

 

“If we do this then you have to follow my lead, Der.” Stiles said softly, “I'm not losing you to Danny.”

 

Derek smiled at him, “Did you know I've still been training with Chaos?”

 

Stiles frowned at the wolf and shook his head.

 

“I didn't. I thought you'd both given up on that.”

 

“Nope. We train every day for a few hours. Chaos tells you he's helping the pack and I tell you I'm doing homework. Neither of us was lying to you, but I knew you'd get upset with how intense he made training since we moved here. Bullets, arrows and everything we could try to hone my skill with. Hell, even my Mother doesn't know. Could you imagine how pissed she'd be?” Derek asked, as Stiles cringed, “But I've gotten really good. Good enough to take him down a few times.”

 

“You took Chaos down?” Stiles asked, impressed, “Allison and Lydia can't even do that-”

 

“I know.” Derek said, “Chaos told me, and he didn't mean anything bad by it, Stiles...um. He said that if I was going to be your boyfriend—lover in all things then I needed to be able to take care of myself. Because you weren't always going to be able to protect me. That none of you could be there twenty-four seven. And he was right so we trained more and harder. But he said that before I didn't deserve you because I was a liability. You couldn't focus on protecting us and making sure that you did right by yourself. So we took out part of the protecting equation and made sure I could protect myself.”

 

Stiles let out a little huff as he shook his head.

 

“That's why you don't want to go to college.” Stiles said, “You figure since you've trained you can be part of my protection detail, right?”

 

Derek's eyes widened, “How-”

 

“You don't become Deucalion's right hand by sitting on your ass and having shit explained to you. You do it by being the smartest person in the room. You do it by knowing the information and using it to your advantage.”

“Okay...true.”

 

Stiles sighed softly, “Sorry I'm just—in leader mode. I don't like that Danny has Chaos...I don't like that Danny is back at all or that no one told me or that they kept it from me because they didn't think it was true. Really, how they handled everything bothered me.”

 

“Because they were trying to protect you from it?”

 

“Because they all know that they should have told me first even if it wasn't a one hundred percent concrete deal.”

 

“They were trying to protect you. We all know how bad Danny affects you.”

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

 

“You don't do what you would with anyone else. Make a good and solid plan to take them down. With Danny you just run straight into the danger. And with him having Chaos—I feel like you're going to do that. I don't want anything bad to happen to you.”

 

He grabbed Stiles' hands and pull him close. The vampire letting him as he frowned at Derek.

 

“Chaos is one of my oldest friends.” Stiles said softly, “He knew Danny...was one of the people who told me to kick Danny to the curb.”

 

Derek frowned, “I thought you dumped him after the Deucalion situation?”

 

“I lied.” Stiles told him quietly, as he pulled his hands away.

 

Derek watched his boyfriend clench his hands together and squeeze hard as he sighed softly.

 

“Why did you lie?”

 

“Because we were just starting to date and who the hell wants to tell their current love interest that they wanted to stay with the guy that almost killed your parental figure? I thought he still wanted me but Deucalion was just a bonus—Chaos though...didn't let me live in that fantasy. I was going to run off and be with him and Chaos shoved me in a corner and told me that it was a mistake. Danny didn't give two shits about me, he just wanted Duke dead. And that I should get far away from him because I deserved better.”

 

“And that got you to dump him?”

 

“Nope, Danny trying to kill me got me to dump him.” Stiles said, “Three days after that conversation Danny left me a note saying he wanted to see me. I thought he wanted to run away or something stupidly romantic and he was hiding. Jumped out at me with a stake and Chaos took him down. It was the only time I was happy that he'd followed me somewhere.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“So I didn't want to tell you that I was that much of an idiot.”

 

“Weren't you still young when that happened?”

 

“Yes, but that's not a good reason. I should have known better. Deucalion was almost killed by the fucker. I should have dumped him then and there instead of thinking I was still in love with him. And I wasn't in love with him at all.”

 

“So what are you going to do now?”

 

Stiles looked at Derek and shook his head.

 

“I don't know. I mean, I told everyone what to do so I could get some time to think of a plan. Because I don't know how to deal with a fucking back from the dead Danny who is doubly pissed at me and at Chaos. And all I can think about is that he's hurting one of my best friends and—being really happy that it wasn't Allison or Lydia that he caught. Which makes me a horrible person-”

 

“No it doesn't.” Derek said, hugging Stiles, “Chaos can withstand the kind of torture that Danny can dish out. The girls couldn't. We'll get Chaos back, don't worry. You're Stiles Stilinski, witch and vampire. King of the freaking world. You've got this and you have help to make sure that you can.”

 

“Gods, I love you.” Stiles muttered softly.

 

“I love you too.”

 

And Derek was just hoping that he wasn't lying to Stiles about them getting Chaos back.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles calls out Danny and comes up with a plan.

There was no trace of them. It was like Chaos had never existed it was so hard to find them. He wanted to find his friend and annihilate Danny. He was also trying to stave off the rage he felt about the fact that no one had told him that Danny's creator had brought him back. Anyone could have told him. Most of the demons he was allies with might have known which had caused him to set up a meeting for after the press release.

 

Said press release was going to start shortly.

 

Derek stood by his side with a cold look on his face.

 

Ira and Superbia were scanning the building with the girls. Stiles was hoping that it would draw Danny out. They all were for that matter.

 

But Stiles actually knew better. The demon would stay away.

 

“I wanted this release to be straight and to the point. Someone has kidnapped my King. We know who they are and we know what they want.” Stiles said, feeling Derek stare at him.

 

The plan was to ask for the person responsible to call. Stiles knew Danny wouldn't call them however. While the man was an asshole, he wasn't an idiot.

 

“I got the message loud and clear.” Stiles told the camera, “You want it then you have to come to me. Exchange at seven o'clock at the place where you took my King.”

 

He heard a barely concealed gasp from Derek as he waved at Mason to end the transmission.

 

Mason stared at him as Stiles took a deep breath.

 

“That wasn't the plan.” Allison said, walking over, “The plan was to draw him here. We have the place fucking hardwired against our enemies. Traps outside would have caught him before-”

 

“He wouldn't have fell for that. I know that Ally.” Stiles said, “He wants to me. That's why he took Chaos so-”

 

“You're going to let him take you?” Derek asked, “Stiles, that's not a good plan. In fact this is what I was talking about-”

 

“Look, I have a plan if you'd listen.” Stiles told Derek, “I'll have a tracker on me so you can follow me.”

 

“He'll search for a tracker as soon as he gets his hands on you.” Lydia said.

 

“That's why we hide a second one in my boots.” Stiles said, “As part of the heel. We'll shove the other one in the lapel of my jacket. One that's obvious and one that isn't. He'll find the one and be happy with it, idiot that he is, and we can even put a microphone in it. I'll say my code word and you guys can come busting in to save me. But I need to know why the fuck he is coming for me instead of taking this second chance and running with it.”

 

“Because he has an unhealthy obsession with trying to kill you maybe?” Peter said, “Stiles, you are the ruler of the world. He takes you, he essentially owns all of us. You can't do the same shit you did in Beacon Hills. The entire world is going to be watching. This goes south then he is going to make things very difficult for the rest of us.”

 

“Which is why I'm a fan of contingency plans.” Stiles said.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“In the case of worst scenario I appoint my second in command, Lydia Martin, as acting ruler until I return.” Stiles told them, as Lydia paled.

 

“Stiles—no.” Lydia said, her eyes going glassy, “You can't just say that!”

 

“Sure I can. I just did.” Stiles said, going over to her.

 

“No you can't.” Lydia almost whimpered, “What if you don't come back? What if he finds both and takes you and kills you. What the fuck are me and Allison supposed to do?”

 

“You can't just leave us.” Allison said, crying, “This is Danny, not Donovan or Brunski...he's a lot harder to kill.”

 

“Not really for a witch.” Stiles said, “I'll be fine. But you know I like-”

 

Lydia flung herself at Stiles and hugged him. Allison followed after and just held onto both of them.

 

“We aren't letting you go.” Lydia told him softly, “This is different—I can _feel_ it.”

 

“How is it different?” Stiles asked.

 

“It just feels like something awful is going to happen, Genim.” Lydia said, as Stiles jerked, “You know my feelings are usually spot on.”

 

“I know, but I'm not going to leave Chaos with Danny.” Stiles whispered to her and Allison, “I know what he's capable of and I'm not leaving him to that. Just like I wouldn't leave you or Ally to it.”

 

“Chaos can hold his own though-”

 

“Are you forgetting that I can as well?” Stiles asked, “I'll be fine.”

 

“Okay...fine...three trackers then.” Lydia said, pulling away, “No less than three.”

 

“That's a little extreme isn't it?” Ira asked, “I mean, if we have Stiles' scent then we can track him. So can the wolves.”

 

“Three or he's not fucking going.” Allison snapped.

 

“Hey!” Stiles said, each of his hands going to one of the girl's faces, “I agree to the third tracker. Now I want you two to get ready to kick some ass, alright?”

 

Both of them nodded before Lydia asked, “What's your code word?”

 

“Aiden.” Stiles told them, as both girls bit their lips and hugged him again, “Okay?”

 

“Fine.”

 

“That's fine.” Allison said, “Come on, Lyds.”

 

She dragged the strawberry blonde out of the room before Stiles turned to Derek.

 

“Can you get the pack up to speed?” Stiles asked softly.

 

“I don't like this either.”

 

“No one likes it but it's necessary.”

 

“Just please be careful.” Derek said.

 

“I will be. I'll have three trackers.”

 

Derek kissed his forehead gently.

 

“I'll be right behind you.”

 

“Good.”

 

Stiles turned to Jax as he came in.

 

“Anything?”

 

Jax held up his phone and handed it to Stiles.

 

“Danny?”

 

“ _I must admit I was surprised to see that you responded so quickly.”_

 

“Well when you have one of my friends, I'm going to respond as fast as I can.”

 

“ _You tried to see me in the videos, didn't you? Well I would like to respond to that release.”_

 

“And?”

 

“ _I want to meet in thirty minutes.” Danny said, “And I'll text your girls the location where I have Chaos.”_

 

“Fine.” Stiles said, “See you there.”

 

He hung up and turned to Ira.

 

“Trackers now.”

 

Ira rushed out of the room before Stiles looked to Superbia.

 

“Get Theo.”

 

Superbia disappeared; Stiles turning back to Derek who just watched him.

 

“Stay close?”

 

“You know I will.” Derek said, pulling his phone out and texting, “I'll let my Mom know about the plan.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Nervous?”

 

“Kind of?” Stiles sighed, “A lot nervous. Danny being alive again was not something I thoguht would happen.”

 

“Would...not could?”

 

Stiles sat down in his chair again before Derek sat in the one next to him.

 

“Anyone can be brought back. Hells, even Deucalion could be. It's only if the person who brings them back actually wants them back. If they do it makes the person stronger.”

 

“Shit.” Derek said, “So Ben and Duke could come back too?”

 

“It's always possible.”

 

Derek swallowed hard as Ira came in at the same time as Theo.

 

“Stiles, are you sure you want to do this?” Theo asked, “I know Chaos means a lot to you but if this goes south it will go way south.”

 

“If I wasn't positive about it then I wouldn't have done it.”

 

“Okay.” Theo said, “Okay. Derek will come with me-”

 

“No.” Derek said firmly, “I'm going with Stiles.”

 

“I don't think that's smart-”

 

“I don't care what you think.” Derek said, “I'm not leaving him.”

 

“Stiles, you need to-”

 

“Theo, he's going to be with Allison and Lydia. I want him on my trail.” Stiles said, looking to Derek, “If he thinks he can handle it then we need to give him a shot.”

 

Theo sighed and rubbed his face.

 

“Fine, but you listen to the girls.” Theo snapped, “One wrong move and Stiles is fucked.”

 

“I think I know that better than you.” Derek growled at him.

 

“Alright you two, quit.” Stiles said, “Ira I need you to put the trackers in my shoes and lapel.”

 

Ira nodded as he moved to Stiles. The vampire-witch took a deep breath and hoped to the gods that listened that they'd get out of this alive.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets up with Danny.

Stiles looked around the place; the people were all trying to have a good time. He knew that the others were in buildings nearby waiting for Danny to show up. Once that happenedthen it'd be a game of hide and seek for them.

 

He felt arms wrap around his waist and jerk him back.

 

“Don't you look positively delicious?”

 

Stiles swallowed hard, “Is your creator alright with you screwing with me again?”

 

“He said what I did with my second chance was up to me. He just wanted me to himself for a few months. Missed my knowledge.”

 

“What knowledge?” Stiles hissed.

 

“About how to bring your lovely Sire back.”

 

Stiles froze, “Why does he want Deucalion back?”

 

“He doesn't....well not yet. He wants to see how you do and if he feels you aren't doing a good job. Well then he'll bring Duke back to keep you in line.” Danny laughed, “It's genius right? Your Sire won't even try to stake you because he loved you until the end. But there is also no one else we could bring back that would put the fear of the universe into you.”

 

“So what do you want with me?”

 

“Mm, I'm going to wait until I know that we won't be followed for that. And if we are then Chaos is going to find himself face first in a hell of a lot of trouble.”

 

The vampire made sure not to shake. An intense fear enveloped him as he nodded his head.

 

“Then get on with it.”

 

“Come on.” Danny said, grabbing Stiles' wrist and dragging him back towards the exit.

 

Danny shoved Stiles against the wall and started to pat him down. Finding the tracker in his lapel easily as he crushed it before he leaned back.

 

“Knowing you there's another one.” Danny said, “But there is the question.”

 

“If I cooperate will you at least tell me where Chaos is?”

 

“Of course.” Danny smiled.

 

That smile was not to be trusted.

 

“The heel of my boot.”

 

Danny's head tilted to the side, “Take both of them off.”

 

“Danny-”

 

“Take them both off and leave them.”

 

“Why both?”

 

“It'll look strange if you're only wearing one.”

 

“It'll look strange if I'm wearing neither-”

 

“Do as I say or you won't be getting Chaos' location.”

 

Stiles stared at him before he slid both boots off. He kicked them aside and put his hands to the sides.

 

“Now what?” Stiles asked.

 

“Your friends can find Chaos at a warehouse near the riverfront.” Danny said, “Go ahead and text them.”

 

Stiles texted them just that and the fact that the trackers were found before he felt Danny take his phone and toss it aside.

 

“Ready to go?”

 

“Does it matter if I really am or not?”

 

“Not really.” Danny grinned before he jerked Stiles over to him.

 

Stiles felt something pull at his stomach before they blinked. Danny's grip on him tightened when they got to the place Danny was using.

 

He tried to jerk away from the demon who laughed and held on.

 

“Uh uh.” Danny said, pushing Stiles into the wall and cuffing him.

 

Stiles stared at the metal before he looked at Danny.

 

“You know, Donovan and Brunski told me that you'd been better about going headfirst into danger. Until the festival...but you arranged that didn't you?”

 

“If I did or didn't, only I know.” Stiles said, fighting as Danny moved to cuff his other wrist, “Remember the last time you cuffed me?”

 

“Of course, except this time, you even tug at them a little and you get a nasty little surprise.” Danny said, tugging on one.

 

Stiles screamed as pain erupted from every part of his body. He fell to his knees as he looked up at Danny in shock.

 

“It's infused with my creator's magic.” Danny told him, “It'll shock you every two minutes or so.”

 

“You're kidding-”

 

“I would never joke about that, Stiles.” Danny said, kneeling down and putting a finger below Stiles' chin to lift it, “I'm going to enjoy our time together. And then I'm going to find your wolf and destroy him in front of you.”

 

Stiles lunged at the demon before screaming out in pain. Danny laughed in his face as Stiles knelt on the ground; his hands clutched at the floor as he gasped softly.

 

“So he's still a weakness then.”

 

“If you touch him I will fucking destroy you Danny and no one will be able to bring you back.”

 

“That a threat, lover?”

 

“You know it's a promise.” Stiles growled.

 

“Maybe I'll grab your girls instead-”

 

Stiles lunged and head butt the demon who fell back and clutched his head.

 

“Touch them and you know they won't find anything of you left. I'm the one you pissed off so fuck with me but don't touch my girls or Derek.”

 

Danny laughed, “There's that fire that I love about you.”

 

“The only thing you loved was my easy access to Deucalion.”

 

“Aw Stiles, I also loved how easy it was to get you in bed.”

 

“Only reason it was easy is because I thought you were a decent guy.”

 

“And even after I tried to kill your Sire you still wanted me.”

 

“Can't fault a guy for thinking he was in love.” Stiles said, “I know better now.”

 

“You love your wolf?”

 

“Enough to bond with him.”

 

Danny's eyes widened in shock.

 

“That is a mighty big step. One that you didn't even contemplate when you were with me.”

 

“Guess I know the difference between love and lust now, don't I?”

 

Danny growled low in his throat before he backhanded Stiles. The witch let the slap turn his head before he smiled.

 

“Sorry that you just weren't man enough for me to think about bonding.”

 

He was hit again for it. Stiles tasted blood in his mouth before he gathered it up in his mouth and spit it on the ground with a smile.

 

“I think I found your weakness. What's wrong Danny? Actually care about me?”

 

“Of course not.” Danny snapped.

 

“I detect a lie.” Stiles laughed, “Oh Danny, like I'd ever go back to you after everything you did. What did reincarnation do to you? Make you a fucking idiot?”

 

Stiles cried out in pain when Danny shoved his head into the wall.

 

“I'm going to enjoy every fucking second of this.”

 

“So will I.”

 

Because when the others found him...Danny would be ripped to shreds.

 

Danny left him in that room; the door slammed shut behind the demon and locked before Stiles tugged more at the chains. That same pain hit him like a slap to the face. The pain enveloped him and didn't leave any room for sympathy.

 

When he quit he just leaned against the cool floor before the chains worked again after two minutes.

 

He tried to take a deep breath; it was broken and uneven however.

 

“Chaos? Ira? Superbia?” Stiles called out, “Jax? Someone please hear me! Come to me just...fuck! Do something!”

 

He took a shaky breath and gently pulled on the chains before feelings shocks go throughout his body as it slammed into the ground. Convulsing as he stared at the gray concrete.

 

It was amazing how much thought Danny had put into how he was going to keep hold of him. It pissed him off at the same time if he was completely honest.

 

Stiles looked at the door before he slowly turned around and wrapped the chain around his hand before placing his feet on the wall and pulling.

 

He felt tears well up in his eyes before screaming in pain. Collapsing on the ground before he stared at the brackets holding the chains to the wall.

 

He was one hundred percent screwed as he tried to use magic and felt that same pain shock his body.

 

He needed Derek and the others to come get him before he lost his mind entirely.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The others save Stiles but not before Danny has the last laugh.

Stiles looked up at the door when Danny walked back in. There was a glass and a plate in the demon's hands as he moved closer to the witch. Stiles looked back down at the floor as Danny put the dishes on the floor.

 

“No offense but I don't trust anything that you give me.” Stiles muttered darkly.

 

“Like I'd poison you, I need you alive Stiles.”

 

“Oh so it's not drugged either?” Stiles questioned, seeing Danny's face, “That's what I thought. Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather be aware of my surroundings and anything you do to me.”

 

Danny pulled a knife out from behind his back and stared at Stiles.

 

“You know I did originally like you at first. You were smart, funny and determined. You worked hard for everything that Duke gave you. But you also did everything he said with no questions asked and that irritated me. It irritated me until I started to hate you.”

 

The demon dragged the knife down Stiles' arm with a smile.

 

“But man, getting you to scream my name was just—something else entirely. I knew the things that could drive you nuts. We could have been truly good together if you'd let me stake Duke then.”

 

“Sorry, I prefer my men sane and not pure evil.”

 

Danny laughed softly as the knife dug into Stiles' arm. The witch gasped as blood welled up and spilled over. Jerking back from the male and making sure not to tug on the chains.

 

“They keep trying to find you.” Danny told him, “It's been four days and they still haven't found you here. They keep circling the place and it's like—well they can't _see_ this place.”

 

Stiles just watched Danny before the chains shocked him. The demon may have lied about many things but these chains shocked him every two minutes. Shocked him whenever they felt him doing something he shouldn't.

 

“What witch decided to help your sorry ass?” Stiles asked, laughing harshly.

 

“No witches, only my creator. He decided to do one thing to help me before he left.”

 

Stiles sniffled as he leaned against the wall.

 

“What do you want from me, Danny?” Stiles asked, “I'm sick of being in these chains. Sick of getting hurt by you. So what the fuck do you want?”

 

“I thought that was obvious. I have you then I own the world.” Danny said, “At least you did something right, taking over the world. I mean, I thought it'd be impossible but then again, you could do anything if you put your mind to it.”

 

“Careful Danny, sounds like you respect me a little.” Stiles said, “And that respect is starting to sound like you want to fuck me.”

 

“Oh Stiles, I always want to fuck you. It's the only thing you're good for after all.” Danny said, “That wolf of yours wants to bond, right? Ever wonder why?”

 

Stiles' eyes narrowed into slits, “Not really, but I'm guessing you know why.”

 

“His Uncle Peter told him that it was better to bond with someone capable of making your life a living hell and keeping them happy than denying them and unleashing a whole army of hell fire down upon their pack.”

 

“Sounds like Peter.” Stiles said, and it did, “Except for the fact that Derek never listens to crazy Uncle Peter. He listens to his Mother who told him to weigh the pros and cons. Take his time figuring it out and then make a decision. And then Allison cast a spell on him to make sure he was agreeing of his own volition. I'm not you Danny, I won't trap someone in something they don't want to do.”

 

Danny's eyes narrowed as Stiles laughed.

 

“What? Did you really think I'd trust your word? You lied to me for decades. And I wasn't going to let Derek ruin his life twice over. Unlike most people, I actually love the people around me fully and want the best for them. You can't say that, can you?”

 

Danny jerked on one of the chains as Stiles screamed out in pain. His head slammed against the wall as he slid down it; panting heavily as he felt tears leak out. His limbs were starting to shake a little at the pain he was in.

 

“What was that?”

 

“Fuck you.” Stiles grinned, “It must suck not knowing how to love. I couldn't imagine living like that.”

 

Danny slapped Stiles as the vampire-witch laughed loudly.

 

“Did I strike a nerve?”

 

“I'm going to enjoy butchering you.” Danny said, “Sending your girls and wolf videos of you screaming in pain. Writhing with it because there's no escape from it.”

 

Danny's mouth moved close to his ear.

 

“And then I'll give your wolf a special video. One of me taking you from him over and over again.”

 

Stiles headbutt the demon who cried out.

 

“That means actually being able to hold me down and you know you can't do that.” Stiles sneered, “Touch me again and it'll be the last thing you do.”

 

Danny growled at Stiles and move to grab him. Stiles kicked Danny and managed to stay upright when the chains shocked him. Shoving that pain into the back of his head before finally deciding he'd had enough of this.

 

Danny didn't have some big plan outside of controlling the world through Stiles. He wasn't a problem; he was just sorry he wasted four days trying to figure that out. Because these chains really were a bitch.

 

“You think they don't know we're in here?” Stiles asked, “Joke is on you, Danny.”

 

“They don't!”

 

“Oh really? Want to put that to the test?” Stiles questioned.

 

“Go for it, oh all knowing one.” Danny said sarcastically, the hate in his eyes making them turn red.

 

“Aiden.” Stiles muttered darkly.

 

“What the hell does Aiden have to do with thi-”

 

The door behind Danny nearly exploded off the hinges as Derek rushed in. Tackling the demon and going for the man's throat as Danny rolled Derek off of him. He got to his feet fast as Stiles watched them.

 

Allison and Lydia both ran in and came for him. Both working on one of the cuffs securing him to the hellhole he'd been in for days.

 

Watching Derek work after knowing he'd trained with Chaos was beautiful. The way the wolf ducked under Danny's fist. He punched the demon and turned before his foot kicked Danny in the kneecap. The demon went down to his other knee as he cried out. Derek stomped on the knee as a scream erupted from the older male.

 

Derek's hand gripped Danny's hair before he slammed his knee into the man's face. Stiles heard the telltale crunch of bone as he broke the demon's nose.

 

“You'll never fucking touch him again.” Derek growled.

 

If Stiles hadn't been listening, he wouldn't have heard the wolf say that.

 

“Stiles, we can't get these off.” Lydia said.

 

Danny laughed, “Only I can.”

 

Derek jerked Danny up as the chains shocked Stiles again. Both of his girls let go with shocked cries as they stared at the metal.

 

“Get them off of him!” Derek snarled.

 

“I don't think so. I think I have Stiles right where I want him.”

 

Lydia grabbed a hand and broke it as Danny screamed out and tried to move away from her.

 

“Jax, get in here!” Allison said loudly.

 

Derek jerked Danny back and watched as the demon rolled across the floor.

 

“You took Chaos and hurt him and then you took my _mate_ and hurt him.”

 

Mate?

 

Stiles looked at Derek with wide eyes before Danny laughed. Stiles screamed in pain when the shocks from the chains seemed to increase. He fell to his knees and bent over as his fingers scraped across the floor.

 

“Stiles!”

 

“Stop hurting him!” Lydia yelled.

 

“As long as he's in those cuffs I can hurt him however much I want, however painfully I want.”

 

Stiles couldn't stop the next scream from escaping him as the pain increased three fold. Just laying on the floor as he whimpered. The shocks kept increasing in frequency and it wouldn't stop. The shocks wouldn't stop no matter how still Stiles tried to make himself. A soft cry escaped him and then he stopped making any sound. There was not enough air in his lungs to make a sound.

 

“Ira!” Allison snapped, “Get these fucking things off of him.”

 

The shocks wouldn't let up as Stiles just twitched on the floor.

 

But he could see, through pain filled eyes, Derek beating the shit out of Danny who continued to laugh.

 

He felt hands on him before the shocks stopped finally.

 

“Stiles.”

 

Hands on his face drew him away from Derek's form. Looking up into Ira's face as the demon stared at him in horror.

 

“Stiles, can you answer me?” Ira asked, “Derek! Derek, get over here! Stiles isn't responding!

 

And that two second lapse had Derek crying out in pain. Stiles' head lolled to the side as he watched Danny disappear into thin air.

 

“Shit!”

 

Derek slid over to Stiles and grabbed hold of him with a frown.

 

“Stiles? Stiles, baby, you have to say something to us.” Derek said softly, “Baby, you have to talk to me okay? Are you okay?”

 

Stiles wanted to say something; wanted to reassure his boyfriend— _mate—_ bonded that he was fine but he couldn't get the words out.

 

The world darkened at the edges before it went black entirely.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wakes up and is not pleased with what he finds when he does.

When he woke, it was to the ceiling of his bedroom. He felt a hand in his own as he turned his head tiredly to the side. Derek's sleeping face met his as he smiled softly. The wolf was in bed with him. He turned his head to the other side and saw Allison's face. The former hunter was sleeping as he looked down at Lydia who was sleeping on the end of the bed.

 

He stood up and let out a quiet sigh. He kissed Derek's forehead before doing the same to Allison. He climbed out of bed slowly before kissing Lydia's head.

 

He went to his closet and got out some clothes to change into.

 

Leaving the three in bed as he went to the kitchen.

 

His entire body was sore; he knew however that he'd been healing just based on the face that he could walk.

 

But he felt shaky and twitchy. His legs felt like he was walking through pudding. It made it hard to walk but it also made it hard to get what he needed.

 

He grabbed a few blood bags before he started to drink some. It would quicken the healing process which is something he needed. He didn't like feeling weak and that's what he felt like.

 

But he couldn't do that until Donovan and Brunski were gone.

 

Until Danny was not a problem again.

 

“Stiles! What are you doing out of bed?” Jax asked, coming into the kitchen, “I came to check on you guys and you were gone.”

 

“You didn't wake them did you?”

 

“No—but Stiles, you should be laying down.”

 

“I should be finding Danny and shoving a pitchfork up his ass.” Stiles snapped, “My legs feel like jello.”

 

“You were electrocuted for nearly thirty minutes. We thought you were dead, Stiles. As it is, Ira had to break your wrists to get them out of the cuffs. Scraped off skin doing it. They've healed though—Allison and Lydia healed them. They've been slowly healing you along with your natural healing. But it was tiring—Derek kept taking your pain...it was just a lot of healing. They passed out about three hours ago. When did you wake up?”

 

“I woke up about twenty minutes ago with a hankering for blood.”

 

“Probably because you lost a good bit.”

 

“How?”

 

“You tore your esophagus and started coughing up blood. And you wouldn't stop until we started to heal you. But that's not all...at some point Danny stabbed you and it was just—it was bad there for a little while Stiles. We told all of our allies that we had to suspend meetings until we could get rid of our threats.”

 

“Good.” Stiles said, as he sat down, “I'm so tired.”

 

“Then go back to bed.” Jax said softly, rubbing Stiles' arms, “Come on.”

 

“I don't want to go back to bed.”

 

“Sure you do. Just think about how Derek would feel if you were out of bed when he and the girls spent days healing you.”

 

“Days?”

 

“Three to be exact.” Jax said, as Stiles stared at him in pure shock, “Stiles, you scared us. We thought you were dying or about to be dead. You weren't breathing right and you wuldn't talk to us. You kept waking up but you weren't actually there. You wouldn't talk to us and you wouldn't—even look at us. You just looked up at the ceiling. It scared the hell out of us.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“It's not your fault so don't apologize!” Jax exclaimed, “It was Danny's fault! He was the one who hurt you and he was the one who thought it'd be okay to push you past your limit. And he said he needed you for his plan.”

 

“I should have said Aiden sooner. The girls shouldn't have heard all that. Knowing them they probably never stopped listening.”

 

“They didn't.”

 

“And that's just one reason why I'm sorry.” Stiles sighed, “I just really wanted to see if Danny would change his tune the longer he had me.”

 

“I know...so did they. Derek did too although he was going nuts.”

 

“He called me his mate...didn't he?”

 

Jax looked shocked, “You heard that?”

 

“I did...I thought I was hallucinating though—was I?”

 

“You weren't.” Jax said, “He told us that you were his mate and that was why he didn't mind bonding with you. It's the same thing for him. And he adores you, Stiles.”

 

“Good...that's great.” Stiles breathed, “Why didn't he tell me?”

 

Jax sighed, “You should ask him that.”

 

“I wouldn't have gone through with that plan if I'd known that.”

 

“Sure you would have. Chaos was in trouble.” Jax said, “Not only is Chaos one of your closest friends he's also the one that made you wise up about Danny. There was no way you'd let Chaos stay with him longer than absolutely necessary. Derek knew that and so did the rest of us. None of us hold it against you. As it is-”

 

“How is Chaos?”

 

Jax paled as Stiles stared at him.

 

“Jax, how is Chaos?”

 

“Come on.” Jax said, looping his arm through Stiles'.

 

He led Stiles down the hallway to Chaos' room. Entering the bedroom was another story. It caused the vampire-witch a shock without the downside of electricity.

 

The demon was hooked up to an oxygen machine. Burns on his body that were still a violent red in color as Stiles stepped closer he noticed the black eye.

 

“W—Why isn't he healing?” Stiles asked.

 

“We don't know.” Jax said, “He hasn't been conscious. Not when we got him or when we brought him here. He stopped breathing on his own yesterday. It's like he's getting worse.”

 

Stiles noticed Jax's voice breaking and felt his heart tug at the emotion that hit him.

 

“Go get a doctor.” Stiles said, “We need to treat the burns-”

 

“Okay. Take it easy until I get back?”

 

Stiles nodded his head slowly.

 

When Jax left, Stiles went to the door and shut it. Locking it easily before he waved his hand at it. He went over to Chaos and sat down on the bed next to him.

 

Stiles pushed some hair from the demon's face.

 

“You know Chaos, I still can't believe he took you. And I know you'll tell me that at least it wasn't Allison and Lydia and while I agree, I don't like people taking my friends and hurting them.”

 

Stiles sighed and breathed a spell; his hand turning a soft blue as he moved it over the demon's head. Hissing as he felt the pain his friend was in. Healing the damage to his head before moving his hands down.

 

He could feel his energy draining as he continued to heal Chaos.

 

His fingers grazed Chaos' burns as he watched the skin heal. A smile on his face as he moved down to the man's legs. Ending at his feet before he pulled away with a cry of pain. Holding a hand to his stomach as he took a shaky breath.

 

His entire body felt like it was trying to shut down as he took a deep breath. The door was being pounded on.

 

“Stiles! Let me in!”

 

Stiles waved his hand at the door as it unlocked. Jax rushed in with a doctor and stared at him before the doctor rushed to a coughing Chaos.

 

Pulling the tube out as Jax pulled Stiles out of the room.

 

“What did you do?” Jax hissed.

 

“I healed him, obviously.” Stiles snapped, “The girls were only healing me, weren't they?”

 

“We couldn't pull them from your side.”

 

“They should have healed him first!” Stiles told him.

 

“You're our King.” Jax told him seriously, “You are our first priority-”

 

“If someone else that we are close to is hurt you heal them first! I am second priority and you will treat me as such in these situations!”

 

“Then you can be the one to explain that to the girls. Because I couldn't pull them away from you to eat or do anything else!”

 

“You're up.”

 

Stiles turned to the voice and stared at Derek who stared at him in shock.

 

“You should still be in bed.” Derek said, going to Stiles, “Come on-”

 

“Why didn't you guys heal Chaos?” Stiles asked, “It wouldn't have taken much. And he would be up and moving around.”

 

“Because we wanted to heal you. Stiles you were barely breathing when we got you out of the cuffs-”

 

“It would have taken one of them to heal Chaos. He was in pain necessarily for days! You could have done it when I was taken-”

 

“We were kind of distracted with you being tortured!”

 

“That isn't an excuse!” Stiles exclaimed, “Chaos is part of our family! That means you protect him! It means you heal him when he's hurt because of me!”

 

Derek winced as he looked at his boyfriend.

 

“Chaos was taken-”

 

“Because of me. Because Danny wanted to get at me! He hurt Chaos because he was the one to get me from getting myself killed. So it was because of me but that isn't the point. The point is when someone is fucking hurt you heal them before you heal me!”

 

“We can't-”

 

“Don't you fucking say you can't do that!” Stiles growled, “Because guess what? It's now a fucking law. If someone in our family is hurt at the same time as me, you fucking heal them first or spend a few days in a fucking cell! My life is not more important than any of yours and I'm sick of us acting like it is. Do you understand me?”

 

Derek took a step back as Jax breathed out harshly.

 

“Am I understood?” Stiles asked.

 

“Yes.” Jax said softly.

 

“Of course, _your highness_.” Derek said.

 

Stiles looked at Derek, “And don't think we aren't going to talk about me being your mate and you saying fuck all about it. No more secrets and no more favoritism.”

 

Stiles moved past Derek and went back to the kitchen for more blood. He needed it now more than he did when he woke up.

 

But he knew something for certain in that things were going to change. Because if the girls had spent days doing nothing while Chaos was laying in a bed in pain then there were going to be serious words had with everyone.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Ira have a heart to heart before the King goes to talk to Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys enjoy the new update! I know I've been updating faster, but I've also been really in the zone with this 'verse lately.

The girls had been over the moon when they'd seen that Stiles was up. Stiles on the other hand had all but torn them a news ass for letting Chaos lay in pain for days on end. Reading them the new rule when it came to their wounded. Because if Allison or Lydia were the ones in the bed then they would have been healed.

 

They all knew that if it was the girls or Derek they'd been healed quick. Because Stiles would have lost his shit.

 

The same went for the pack and the demons. They weren't going to weigh who was more important because that was 'bullshit Lydia and you fucking know that!'

 

So after that, he'd left the others arguing about the importance of saving their King. Lydia had screamed, 'You rule the fucking world, Stiles! You're more important than your fucking King!'

 

Which was the point. If something happened to either of them then things would be thrown into a taciturn rut that no one could get them out of.

 

He'd gone to Aiden's room and shut the door. Sitting in his friend's bed before he leaned down on the pillow and smelled it. It still smelled exactly like the vampire turned werewolf.

 

He missed Aiden more than he could even begin to word. Wished he could bring him back if only for the conversations they'd had.

 

He knew Aiden could get the others to see reason when he clearly, could not.

 

He heard the door open and shut before he felt another body sit on the bed.

 

“We could bring him back, you know?” Ira asked, “If you wanted us to. Superbia wouldn't mind the extra back up-”

 

“You know that it's not right. There's a natural balance we have to uphold.” Stiles muttered, “It's something that the girls don't understand. Chaos has lived for centuries uncounted and he knows things that I don't. He's more valuable to us alive than dead.”

 

“All the girls saw was that the man that saved them from their shitty lives was dying and they could help. Chaos was healing, it was just slowly. You can't be mad at them for reacting like that. If you could have saved Aiden-”

 

“Aiden was the only one gravely injured, it isn't the same.” Stiles snapped, as he sat up, “Fuck, I really do miss him. He could get the girls to understand.”

 

“You've managed just fine without him.” Ira said, “They understand you just fine. They just don't like to admit when they're wrong about something. They thought they were doing it right. Chaos is finally awake and coherent, by the way.”

 

Stiles looked at the demon for a moment.

 

“For how long?”

 

“Half an hour. He's been asking for you since he woke up though.” Ira told him, “He's been worried sick for that half an hour. Wanted to know if you went to Danny or not.”

 

“Does he know-”

 

“Superbia told it to him straight. You went to Danny, you were also fatally wounded, the girls spent their energy trying to heal you. And now you're in a downright snit because they didn't heal him first. And you know what?”

 

“What?”

 

“He wants to talk to you.” Ira said, “I volunteered to come get you. We knew what your conversation with the pack and the girls was going to be about. And Stiles, Superbia and I agreed, you should be first priority. People are scared of you, not all of us. We won't maintain our hold if you get killed and we didn't stop it from happening.”

 

“Yes well that's not how a good ruler acts.”

 

“Actually, Genim, that's exactly how one acts.” Ira said, “Think about it like this, alright. Close your eyes.”

 

Stiles sighed before his eyes slid shut.

 

“You and Lydia are both fatally wounded from an accident. We only have the energy to save one of you. By your decree we have to save Lydia. We lose hold of the world because as much as I love Lydia, she couldn't hold it. She'd be grieving for you, we all would be. Donovan and Brunski come to our home with Danny. Tear the building to shreds somehow—you know they'll figure out a way—they take your girls and do unspeakable things to them. They take Derek and make him their personal slave. The pack gets divided and most of them die. Us demons make it out by the skin of our teeth. But those three? They take over. And then...then Danny's creator brings back Deucalion to lead. Think about what Duke would do to the girls and Derek just because of you.”

 

Stiles let out a harsh breath as he shook for a moment in fear. The images weren't pretty. He imagined his girls bloody and catatonic. Derek as a shell of himself wanting to be with his pack. Talia dead and Peter a raging maniac wanting more power to get revenge for his family.

 

“Now you tell me.” Ira whispered, “Do you still want to decree that we save the other person in another situation like this?”

 

“No.” Stiles breathed out.

 

“Exactly.” Ira said, “I'll tell the others you've had a change of heart from yours truly and you can go talk to Chaos.”

 

Ira stood up and left the room as Stiles looked after him. Every single day that they were here, Stiles regretted taking Kincaid's deal.

 

He slid out of the bed and put Aiden's pillow back before his hand ghosted on the comforter. He left the room and went to Chaos' easily. Entering it and watching Chaos who stared back at him.

 

“Holy shit.” Chaos said, “What the hell happened to your eyes?”

 

Stiles tilted his head, “What do you mean?”

 

“They're black instead of amber.” Chaos said, “Not like the whole eye...just the iris.”

 

Stiles went to a mirror and looked at his eyes. And they were a dark black instead of the amber he was so used to.

 

“I don't know.” Stiles said, “This wasn't how I thought our talk would go.”

 

“Well you're an asshole.”

 

“How am I an asshole?” Stiles asked, turning, “Please enlighten me!”

 

“For going to Danny. I am expendable when it comes to that bastard!” Chaos snapped, “I didn't keep him away from you for years just for you to go to him just because he took me!”

 

Stiles laughed angrily, “Well I'm so sorry I didn't want you getting hurt because of my psychotic ex-boyfriend. Oh actually, I'm not sorry. It's done and over with so deal with it Chaos. I'd do it for anyone in this place, but for you especially given our history with him.”

 

“Yes, a history you told Derek some of.” Chaos said, “Or did you actually inform your bonded-to-be that Danny kidnapped you for a while there. And that Duke had to call me before the girls found out.”

 

Stiles' eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

 

“He doesn't have to know every fucking detail. He knows enough.”

 

“That's really fair-”

 

“I don't even like to think about it, Chaos so how could I tell him?” Stiles asked, “He only tortured me for crying out loud. I'm not talking to you about this. How do you feel?”

 

“Like a million bucks. Which makes sense considering you healed me right after getting up. Idiot.”

 

“Love you too, Chaos.” Stiles said, going and sitting on the bed, “I was pissed the girls healed me instead of you. They had days to-”

 

“They were worried about you. I would have been too.” Chaos said, “Superbia told me he put you through a grinder. Electrocution for half an hour. That's intense.”

 

“The cuffs went off every two minutes or when I moved them in a way deemed escape worthy.”

 

“Ouch. He just took knives and irons to me.” Chaos sighed, “Superbia also told me Derek went apeshit on the fucker and nearly killed him. Only he didn't because you were dying. Makes sense, seeing as how you're his mate.”

 

Stiles snorted and shook his head.

 

“I was so confused by that. I thought I was hallucinating.”

 

“I would have too.” Chaos said, “You should tell Derek about Danny entirely.”

 

“I don't think so.” Stiles said, “I just stopped having nightmares about it ten years ago. This little visit will _definitely_ take over that.”

 

Chaos winced and looked down.

 

“Sorry...I—sorry.” Stiles told him, “Ever since I woke up—I feel off.”

 

“Off in what way?”

 

Stiles shook his head, “I don't know. Unbalanced—I need more blood than I usually do—I want to hurt someone something fierce. And I get angrier a lot easier. I don't feel like me.”

 

Chaos frowned at the vampire-witch.

 

“And now your eyes are black around the iris.” Chaos said, “Did the others not notice?”

 

“You're the only person that commented on it.”

 

“That's—really not good.” Chaos muttered, “Stiles—did Danny inject you with anything?”

 

“No.” Stiles said, “I didn't even eat the food.”

 

“Well if you're feeling differently and starting to look different-”

 

“Maybe it's an extension of my dark magic?” Stiles asked.

 

“Possibly. But you haven't done dark magic since you've been up have you?”

 

Stiles shook his head slowly, “I haven't.”

 

“Then what the hell is going on?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

Chaos touched Stiles' head and stared at him. Focusing as Stiles felt the male sweep over him with his powers. Trying to get a hold of what was happening to him.

 

“Good news is you don't feel demonic at least.” Chaos muttered, “If the others haven't noticed your eyes and they do—they'll freak out.”

 

“I told them no more secrets.”

 

“Well if we don't know what the hell is going on with you then I don't think it's lying if we cover up your eyes with a little glamor. You're starting to freak me out with those eyes.”

 

Stiles sighed and rubbed his face as he whispered a spell. Looking back at Chaos who nodded his head.

 

“I'll tell Derek about Danny for you.” Chaos said, “Because he needs to know what Danny is capable of. And you, you are going to figure out what the fuck is happening to you.”

 

“Fine.” Stiles agreed, “I'm sure it's nothing.”

 

“Well the last time we thought something was nothing it almost got us killed in Salem.”

 

Stiles winced before getting off the bed.

 

He was fairly sure that it was nothing.

 

He just also didn't want to be wrong.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out just how complicated his condition is.

So that nothing was something. After he had called his Dad to ask what would cause black eyes—or black to take over the iris of the eye...well it hadn't gone well. His Dad immediately wanted to know if his iris was black and what had happened.

 

So Stiles had told his Dad, honestly, what had happened. And his Dad had told him he'd get back to him what was wrong.

 

Apparently, a dark witch, like Stiles—if they were electrocuted then it caused their darker side to come out.

 

_'Dark magic always leaves a stain. Electrocution makes that stain larger. Makes it harder to push that side back in unless you do light magic. The darker black your eyes the more likely it is that your magic will stay dark.'_

 

Which Stiles didn't know if that was a bad thing but then again, he also liked healing people. He liked doing light magic, just to balance out how awful he felt after doing dark.

 

He stared at himself in the mirror as he waited for his Dad to call back with more information.

 

“Stiles, there you are.”

 

The witch stared at Talia as she walked in.

 

“What do you need, Talia?” Stiles asked, standing up.

 

“Derek thinks you're upset with him. I told him that was silly.”

 

“Why is it silly?” Stiles asked, “I thought he wasn't talking to me because he was pissed about the bonding. I didn't realize he knew I was his mate. I thought I'd overstepped and made him mad, Talia. I had no idea I was his mate. Although it explains a lot of things.”

 

“I couldn't tell you. It was Derek's business to inform you.”

 

“Funny how that's your excuse.” Stiles said, “I deserved to be told that it wasn't my fault that Derek wasn't talking to me that month. Do you know how hard that was for me?”

 

“He didn't know how to tell you. Finding your mate is hard and an earth shattering thing, Stiles. Being a mate means having a hold on the other person so strong that you can pull them away from their own morals. It means loving them so much that if anyone even looks at them wrong you want to rip them to pieces. My son is eighteen, Stiles, I was scared for him to feel that deeply about you.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

“Look at what happened with Danny this last time? Or when he found out you got shot and it was intentional. You were permanently scarred from that! He lost it both times and wanted blood on his hands. My son, who was gentle when he was younger...that all stopped when Kate came into the picture and then you.”

 

“Kate wasn't my fault.” Stiles said, “As soon as I realized your son was seeing Kate, I put a stop to it.”

 

“When it favored you the most-”

 

“I did a lot for you and your pack back then, Talia. You need to watch yourself.” Stiles snapped, “Before you make me very pissed off.”

 

Talia's eyes widened as she took a step back.

 

“Your eyes-”

 

“Yeah I'm kind of going through some shit, not that you care, because of what happened with Danny.” Stiles sneered, “Don't tell the others. I'm trying to fix it you know...if I can.”

 

“What-”

 

“None of your fucking business now get out of my room. I will talk to Derek once I get my eye situation sorted.” Stiles told her.

 

Her eyes flashed red, “Don't talk to me like that. I'm your boyfriend's Mother.”

 

“And he's my mate and bonded-to-be. That apparently trumps what you are. Now leave me the hell alone!”

 

“Stiles!” Chaos exclaimed, walking in, “You know that this isn't you talking. Talia, you should leave right now. He's not himself right now.”

 

Talia stared at them both before she growled and left. Slamming the door behind her.

 

“Chaos-”

 

“Your eyes are going darker, you need to calm down.”

 

Stiles closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 

“All I can feel right now is rage.” Stiles whispered, sitting on his bed.

 

“I did some digging.” Chaos said, “Did you know that your family, while they were protectors of Beacon Hills, used to be dark witches?”

 

“No, I didn't.” Stiles said, “Why is that relevant?”

 

“Some of your ancestors were burned at the stake for the crimes they committed. But their eyes, like yours, were black. Some of them did light magic to balance themselves. So they were sane but insanely powerful. They knew what they were doing and could control their surroundings because that darkness opened up their empathy. So based on what they felt from others, they could manipulate the situation and turn it in their favor.”

 

Stiles stared at him in shock, “Seriously?”

 

“Yes but there is one ancestor of yours that I took particular interest to.” Chaos said, “They mastered shadow travel and a few months later they were electrocuted. Black eyes followed and he went crazy. He didn't know that you could balance it with light magic. Sound familiar?”

 

“Just a lot.” Stiles said, “Why does electrocution do that?”

 

“Apparently it jump starts the—um...stain left by the dark magic and makes it grow. It keeps growing until it tries to take over the person. That's why they did light magic. It kept the dark at bay. So for every three dark magic spells you do, you need to do six light spells. They can be short, quick ones. Just the intent is enough.”

 

“Okay. That's a lot more than we knew hours ago.”

 

“Yes so start doing some light magic, Stiles.” Chaos muttered, “Your eyes are dark. I think the rage makes it worse. Light magic might make you feel better.”

 

“I'm just so pissed that Derek didn't tell me we were mates until I was being fried by Danny.”

 

“No you aren't, that's the magic talking. You're happy that you're his mate because it means you can be bonded.” Chaos said, grabbing Stiles' arms as orbs grew in them, “Stiles, calm down! You love Derek, you destroyed things for him! You've survived for him! Please calm down!”

 

Chaos gripped Stiles' arms tightly as the male tried to toss the orbs.

 

“It's the dark magic. Remember, light magic not dark. Do light magic now Stiles!”

 

Stiles whimpered when Chaos' hold on his arms tightened.

 

“If you don't want the others to know then you need to refocus and do light magic, Stiles.”

 

The vampire-witch tried to focus again but it was hard. His mind was lost in rage and a vast darkness that had no end. Taking a deep breath as Chaos jerked him into a hug.

 

“Think about Derek. His scent....how he holds you...the dates he creates for you guys...think about how much you love being around him. Use Derek as an anchor and balance yourself.”

 

Stiles focused on the wolf—his wolf. Thought about how Derek would nuzzle him on his neck while thinking that no one saw him. Thought about how when they watched horror movies Derek's foot would tap against his every time there was a jump scare.

 

He thought about Derek's scent of wood and fresh cut grass. Feeling the orbs shrink and disappear before he opened his eyes.

 

“Light magic.” Chaos repeated.

 

Stiles harshly whispered a spell as flowers grew around them. He whispered again as those flowers sprouted butterflies.

 

“Look at me.” Chaos said.

 

Stiles' eyes moved up to Chaos' face. He whispered another spell as Chaos smiled.

 

“Keep going, your eyes are getting lighter.”

 

Stiles whispered one more spell as he felt an invisible weight being lifted from him as he breathed against the demon's shoulder.

 

“Are you okay?” Chaos asked.

 

“Tired.”

 

“I bet. Those orbs were getting massive. Come on.”

 

Chaos lifted Stiles up easily before laying him on the bed. He moved osme of Stiles' hair from the witch's face as Stiles sighed softly.

 

“I'm so tired.”

 

“After going from very dark magic to light, I'm not surprised.”

 

“My side hurts.”

 

Chaos frowned before he lifted Stiles' shirt. His eyes widened when he saw the red burn on it.

 

“Stiles—that wasn't there before.” Chaos said, “Right?”

 

Stiles looked at his side and paled.

 

“No...no it wasn't.”

 

“Did it hurt while you were doing the dark magic?”

 

“No...when it was the—Chaos...what's happening to me?” Stiles asked, fear in his voice.

 

“I don't know....I'll go grab someone though. We can get Allison or Lydia-”

 

“No! They'll wonder why.”

 

Chaos looked at Stiles in shock. He'd never heard the male so scared—seen him so frightened of what was happening to him.

 

Chaos was scared for him too.

 

“Chaos, you can heal me.” Stiles said.

 

“We need to tell them-”

 

“No we don't.” Stiles said, sitting up with a wince, “They worry enough as it is...they shouldn't have to worry about this...me. Especially since we don't know what is going on with me outside of the balance.”

 

Chaos sighed, “Can we at least tell Jax? Or Ira? Superbia? One of them can heal you as well if I'm not around.”

 

“No Chaos. Because Jax is close enough to the girls now that he'd want to tell them. And with Braeden coming back from training in Beacon Hills—it's not a good time for bad news.”

 

“What about Ira or Superbia-”

 

“No.” Stiles said firmly.

 

“You know they'd rather cut their own throat than tell anyone something that you wanted kept as a secret.”

 

“Doesn't mean that they should.” Stiles told him, “Like I said, they worry enough as it is. I don't want them to. Therefore, this stays between us until I say otherwise. Agreed?”

 

Chaos stared at him before he sighed.

 

“Agreed.” Chaos said, “Unless I think you're a danger to yourself or anyone else.”

 

“Alright.” Stiles said, as Chaos started to heal him.

 

He just hoped that it wouldn't come to that. That they'd figure out why the light magic had burned him.

 

And Stiles wouldn't admit to it, but he was terrified. He wanted to know just what Danny had done to him.

 

And he planned on finding out.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally lets Derek in on what's going on.

Learning how to control it was like learning how to control the bloodlust he felt as a vampire. Learning how to control all the aspects of being a vampire. Which meant knowing what triggered the black eyes.

 

Panic attacks apparently did as well as extreme thirst for blood.

 

When he got too mad it flared up.

 

When he felt betrayed it ignited like fire.

 

Chaos said it'd get better. They just had to know how to deal with it.

 

Stiles rubbed his face as he mouthed a spell and felt the magic sweep through his body. He looked up at Chaos who nodded his head.

 

“Good. Now you can go talk to Derek.” Chaos said, “Remember-”

 

“Don't panic, don't get mad and don't let myself get upset about him not telling me I was his mate.”

 

“Alright, you got it.”

 

Stiles smiled as he stood up and left the room. Going to Derek's room; he knew that Derek and his sisters were lounging in his room.

 

He knocked before he walked in; waiting to here Derek say to come in. And when he did he opened the door slowly before slipping in.

 

Cora and Laura were cuddling on either side of Derek.

 

Derek sat up as soon as he saw Stiles.

 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Cora asked.

 

“I'd like to talk to Derek alone, if I may?”

 

“Of course.” Laura said, sliding out of bed.

 

“But-”

 

“Cora, come on.” Laura said, as they left.

 

When the door shut behind them, Stiles waved his hand at it. Locking the door as Derek frowned at him.

 

“You planning on murdering me?”

 

“Don't even joke about that.” Stiles muttered.

 

“Well I'm sorry. You ignore me for two weeks and you're shocked that I'm suspicious of why you're talking to me?”

 

“I've been dealing with some things.”

 

“Really?” Derek asked, his eyes flashing, “Because it seems to me like you've been spending a lot of time with Chaos lately.”

 

Stiles stared at him in shock.

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?”

 

“It means that you two have spent an amazing amount of time in _your_ bedroom.”

 

Stiles laughed and tried to keep his temper in check.

 

“If you knew just why we were in there you'd slam your head against the wall.”

 

“Then why were you in there?” Derek asked.

 

“I can't tell you.”

 

“Why the hell not? What happened to no secrets?” Derek asked, “I guess you meant no one else can have secrets but you can. Really nice, Stiles.”

 

Stiles flinched as he sighed.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“You're right.” Stiles said, “It's not fair but guess what? Me and my King are dealing with some of the fallout of Danny kidnapping us. There were certain things that happened after that we had to get a hold of.”

 

“Like what? You know you can trust me!”

 

“It's not about trust, Derek. I trust you, I do...it's not about that. It's about protecting you.”

 

And Stiles could feel that darkness boiling as he sighed and covered his face.

 

“Stiles?”

 

Stiles swallowed hard before laughing.

 

“Fine. Don't complain when you don't like what I have to say then.”

 

And he knew that his eyes were going black as he mouthed spells to try and calm down.

 

“I won't!”

 

“My eyes have been going black. I've been meaner and more prone to destroy things with dark magic. Apparently being electrocuted woke this—thing inside of me that goes back to my ancestors. Only 'cure' is a balance of light and dark magic. Which I've been trying to master. I didn't want to tell any of you outside of Chaos because guess what? I kind of lose my shit at the moment when my emotions are a little high.”

 

He looked at Derek who backed up.

 

“Oh my-”

 

“I don't know I think it makes me look a little more badass.” Stiles said, “But I wanted this under control before I told any of you. But you, Derek, always have a way of pushing issues I'd rather not talk about.”

 

Derek winced, “Stiles I didn't know-”

 

“And now you do. And look, you didn't like hearing what I had to say. Just do me a favor Derek, don't tell anyone what's going on. I really would like to get a hold on it before I inform people of just what Danny did to me.”

 

“You know I will.” Derek said, coming up to Stiles.

 

He framed Stiles' face as the vampire stared at him.

 

“How do we make them go back?”

 

Stiles could see it on his boyfriend's face that he was scared. Terrified beyond a doubt but he still stood by him.

 

Then again, they were mates as well so that would most likely fight his instinct to run.

 

Stiles appreciated it at the same time it made him worry.

 

“Light magic balances it. But it doesn't matter because if I can't control my emotions then they'll go black anyways.” Stiles laughed, “I never thought I'd have to train again for something. My magic took training and so did being a vampire.”

 

“Yeah and you kicked ass at training your magic.”

 

“Being a vampire with my emotions though took time.”

 

“You'll get a hang of it in no time.”

 

Stiles muttered a few spells as his eyes went from black to amber.

 

“That is both the coolest and scariest thing ever.”

 

“I can't control it.” Stiles told him, “I really want to but I can't. And Chaos has to physically restrain me when they get truly black. It's like all I know is rage—and I can't think clearly.”

 

“I'm not leaving you.” Derek said, “Let me try to help.”

 

“Okay fine.” Stiles said, “Why didn't you tell me I was your mate?”

 

Derek pulled back and stared at him in shock.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“That's one of the things that triggered me finding out about this.”

 

“I didn't tell you because I wanted to make absolutely sure that you were. I talked to my Mom towards the end of the trip to Beacon Hills. Told her how I was feeling and she told me what it was. I was shocked because finding your mate is something that's celebrated and all I could think about was that I was freaking out because you wanted to bond but you were my mate. Bonding and mating are the most natural things in the world, according to my Mom. And—I was finally okay with it. It felt right but then I got here and fuck Stiles..Danny was back and everything went to hell before I could tell you.”

 

“So you do want to bond?”

 

“Bond. Mate. I just want you.” Derek said, “Forever seems like a great time with you.”

 

Stiles felt his chest tighten as Derek came and kissed him. Pulling away and smiling at the vampire-witch.

 

“That makes me feel really good.”

 

“I'm glad.” Derek said, “Now what can I do to help you?”

 

“I don't know. Because I don't know if I'd attack you when my eyes are black or if I'd do something else.”

 

“Then let's figure that out now.”

 

Stiles shook his head quickly.

 

“Derek...no.” Stiles breathed, “I'm actually scared of this. I don't know what to expect when it happens and I can't hurt you...or anyone else. It's why Chaos has been helping me in my room. This scares me...I'm not used to being scared and you know that.”

 

“I do.” Derek said, “But I can protect myself.”

 

“Not against my magic.” Stiles said, “You know how strong it is. I can't chance it. So I want you to do me a favor. Keep quiet about this. Don't tell the pack or the girls. I need to—I need to figure this all out before I tell anyone else. I only told you because—well didn't really give me a choice did you?”

 

“I”m not sorry. I'm sick of you hiding things from me.”

 

“I know.” Stiles whispered, “And I'm not sorry either. I did it to protect you.”

 

Derek kissed Stiles' forehead before the witch backed away.

 

“I need to get back to my room. Only way to control this is with a lot of practice.”

 

“Can I watch then?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles looked at him before he nodded his head.

 

He'd make sure to put up a barrier to keep himself away from Derek in case things went south.

 

He wasn't going to take any chances when he didn't know all the details.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get Stiles out of his room; Derek takes control of the situation.

Danny was nowhere to be found. Donovan and Brunski were issuing threats through newspapers—it was all insane. Stiles was still trying his hardest to control his newfound 'power' but it was coming up short each time.

 

He'd either let the dark take control and destroy the room or he'd pass out from too much energy used. Then have to fix the room when he woke up so the girls wouldn't know when they came to see him.

 

It was frustrating and exhausting.

 

He just wanted to be able to control this and find the one responsible for doing this to him.

 

Two weeks.

 

It had been two weeks since he'd told Derek and they were getting no closer to finding a way to tame it than they had been then.

 

Stiles tossed a lamp towards Chaos before he slid down the wall nearest him. His head going into his hands as he breathed shakily.

 

“Stiles-”

 

“Don't come near me.” Stiles snarled.

 

Derek stopped moving towards him before he looked to the demon.

 

“Stiles, we'll figure it out-”

 

“That's what you said two weeks ago and we've gotten fucking nowhere.”

 

Stiles felt his eyes burn with tears.

 

“It'll take time-”

 

“I just want it to be fixed.”

 

“I know.” Chaos soothed, “But you have to be patient.”

 

“Patience is a virtue I lack in severely.”

 

“Hey Stiles-” Allison stopped with Lydia as they walked in, “What's going on?”

 

“Nothing much. What do you need Allison?”

 

“We were going to see if you'd come out with us.” Lydia said softly, “You've been in here for weeks, Stiles. You need to get out of this room.”

 

Stiles looked up at the girls as Chaos and Derek both stared at him.

 

“Give me a minute to get dressed. I assume it's alright if Chaos and Derek come with us.”

 

Both of the girls frowned.

 

“Of course it is...are you alright?”

 

Stiles went to his closet and opened it to avoid letting the girls see his eyes.

 

“Why wouldn't I be?” Stiles asked.

 

“Because you've been acting really weird since we got you back from Danny.” Allison said bluntly.

 

“Trust me, Ally cat, I'm fine.” Stiles said, “I'll be out in a sec.”

 

“Okay we'll wait for you guys downstairs.” Lydia said.

 

When the door shut Stiles let out another breath as he pulled out an outfit.

 

“Sure you want to do this?” Chaos asked.

 

“If I wasn't I would've said no.” Stiles said, still looking at the clothes even as he started to pull them on.

 

“What are you thinking?” Derek asked.

 

Stiles hesitated on the zipper of his jacket.

 

“Um—if I start to lose it...put me down. I'd rather be knocked out on camera than hurt someone.”

 

“Got it.” Chaos said.

 

“Whoa! Don't got it!” Derek said, “Stiles, if you're worried-”

 

“I live in a perpetual state of worry but the girls need to see me being normal.”

 

Chaos sighed as Derek went to talk.

 

“Don't.” Stiles snapped, “Just don't.”

 

Both males to his side sighed as Stiles zipped his jacket. Fixing his hair as he muttered spells. Staring at himself in the mirror and watching them turn back to amber.

 

The vampire turned to the others who just watched him cautiously.

 

“We going?”

 

“You're—uh—dressed for battle.” Chaos said.

 

“What?” Stiles asked, “No I'm—”

 

He was. He'd gotten his battle gear out. He stared at the mirror and frowned.

 

“I want to go out. I need out of this room.”

 

Chaos went to Stiles' closet as Derek made his boyfriend sit down.

 

The demon gave him some new clothes to put on. Stiles put them on quickly before they all three looked at one another.

 

Each took a deep breath before they left the room. Stiles stayed close to Derek and Chaos as he felt his anxiety spike a little from being outside of his room.

 

He had tried to keep himself in his room just based off of safety of the others.

 

The girls looked exceedingly happy to see him. Scott and Jackson on their arms.

 

“Ready?” Allison asked, as Stiles nodded.

 

He looped his arms around Derek and Chaos'. Both men put their hands on Stiles' arm.

 

They went to a night club. The journey was spent in relative silence. Stiles had nothing to say about anything if he was honest. The music was almost overwhelmingly loud as they walked in.

 

The girls immediately drew him out to dance. Keeping him close and it felt like it was working. The girls were familiar and he loved them.

 

They practiced light magic all the time.

 

“So want to tell us why you've been hiding in your room?” Lydia questioned.

 

“No.”

 

“Stiles, what's so bad you can't tell us?” Allison asked.

 

“When I figure it out I'll let you know.” Stiles told them.

 

Lydia frowned at him, “You don't even know?”

 

“I know parts of it.” Stiles said, “Stop asking about it.”

 

And like that he felt his anger hit. Taking a deep breath as he muttered a spell.

 

The girls both stared at him as he bit his lip.

 

“What was that-”

 

“I'm going to cut in.” Derek said, sliding in between Allison and Stiles.

 

“Derek-”

 

“Seriously, love you girls, but fuck off.”

 

Stiles stared at Derek in utter shock before the girls walked over to Chaos. No doubt going to demand answers.

 

Derek pulled his boyfriend close. Stiles burying his face in the wolf's shirt.

 

He was trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to be here because he wasn't in control of his emotions. He wasn't in control of his powers either.

 

“Stiles, your hands have the orbs in them. I love you. Please calm down before you hurt someone. I can't knock you out.” Derek muttered.

 

“Get Chaos to-”

 

“No.” Derek breathed, “You're going to take this problem by the horns and make it your bitch. You are Stiles Stilinski. You took down Deucalion when others couldn't. You mastered your craft in a year and a half. You took over the world in under two years. You are amazing and you got this.”

 

“I don't know how.”

 

“Focus on me.” Derek said, “What do you want to do after this?”

 

“I don't know.” Stiles almost whined.

 

Derek watched his boyfriend as they moved to the music. The werewolf listened to Stiles' heart as it beat quickly. Knew that his boyfriend was both panicking and getting angry.

 

“Remember the last time you had a panic attack at the coven house?”

 

It had been when he was still a vampire. Still trying to think of a way to get rid of Deucalion and not hate himself. He was terrified that no matter what happened the coven would despise him.

 

“Yes.”

 

“What did you do?” Derek asked, moving them through the bodies to the stairs.

 

He pulled Stiles up; keeping his lover's attention solely on him as his eyes flashed at people coming near them. He was going to help Stiles get a hold of this problem. He was determined to make sure that Stiles would stop feeling helpless.

 

Stop being scared of what was happening to him. His witch didn't do fear. His vampire didn't do hopeless.

 

What he did was overcome things and destroy the opposition.

 

Stiles just looked at Derek as they got to where the wolf was taking them. Getting in a corner and making Stiles straddle him.

 

He caressed the sides of Stiles' face and smiled at him.

 

“I fed from you.” Stiles said, “Because I could feel your heartbeat better and it calmed mine down.”

 

“Do that.” Derek said, tilting his head to the side.

 

Stiles shook his head and went to stand up. Both of Derek's hands landed on his hips and kept him in place.

 

“You don't do scared.” Derek said, firmly, “You don't do helpless. What are you scared of?”

 

“I don't want to hurt you.” Stiles said, “My eyes are fucking pitch black. I saw that on the way up here, Derek! This isn't like then—it's not-”

 

“Maybe it is.” Derek said, “You're my mate. I'm your bonded. I trust you not to hurt me.”

 

“But I'm not me-”

 

“You are the same person I've been dating since Beacon Hills.” Derek said, “No loss of power or black eyes changes that. I trust you not to hurt me in any form you should ever take, Genim.”

 

Stiles' eyes locked on Derek's when the male said his name. A sense of calm hit him as he watched his boyfriend's face. There was pure trust in those eyes. Derek truly believed that Stiles wouldn't hurt him. That no harm would fall on him for this.

 

“Indulge me.” Derek said, “You haven't fed today, I know that much.”

 

Stiles felt his fangs lengthen as he watched the wolf lengthen the line of his neck. A smile on his face that welcomed the vampire closer.

 

He bit into Derek's shoulder gently; using his magic to make the pain nonexistent as he did so. The blood hit him like it always did. Like an adrenaline rush straight to the gut. But he also felt more focused—more centered as he moaned softly. His hand stroking Derek's side as he drank from his boyfriend. Taking what was offered and no more as he pulled away.

 

Opening his eyes as Derek smiled at him. Turning Stiles' face to a mirror and felt when the vampire-witch gasped.

 

Stiles' eyes were amber.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Chaos train; Talia learns a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait you guys! Hope you like it!

Stiles didn't know what it meant. Hells Chaos didn't either as the three of them sat in Stiles' room three days later. They'd found out that when Stiles lost it when it came to his powers that some of Derek's blood or Derek himself could pull him out of it.

 

They'd also learned that if Stiles focused on his feelings for Derek or even on the man's heartbeat then it knocked him out of it.

 

It was amazing if he was honest. Because Derek had been fantastic during it all. Going through all their experiments with no complaints.

 

His boyfriend was the best there was, hands down, no competition.

 

It worked well enough that Stiles could issue an order stating that meetings would resume when the three enemies he most despised were gone.

 

Their allies had agreed full-heartedly. Most likely heavily influenced by finally seeing Stiles and Chaos out and about.

 

It had been wonderful until they told everyone; friends and pack.

 

Everyone had for the most part taken it with shock. Talia had taken it with anger. Although, according to Derek, she was trying to deal since Stiles was his mate.

 

Allison and Lydia had been horrified.

 

Losing control of his powers and his bloodlust had been something the girls had feared for themselves. But 'Stiles you always have so much control over everything that this has to be a joke right?'

 

It wasn't a joke. It was a horrible truth that he was getting a handle on.

 

Currently training with Chaos as he formed a black sphere in his hand. His thoughts just on the other side of dark as he spun out of the way of Chaos' fireball; throwing his own as it hit Chaos and sent him crashing into a punching bag. It came unhinged as they both slammed into the ground.

 

Chaos coughed softly as he looked up at Stiles.

 

“Those things pack a bit of a punch don't they?”

 

Stiles nodded his head, “Recently they have been.”

 

Ever since he'd gotten out of Danny's cuffs his dark magic had been so much stronger.

 

The girls and pack had been avoiding. All of them angry that he'd kept this from them.

 

Derek had caught onto what he'd done first. Because he had done it on purpose. If they were pissed and avoiding him then it meant they wouldn't get in the crossfire.

 

Now if only Jax and Theo could get the same memo.

 

The pair of them watched Chaos and Stiles train. Derek was with the pack; bonding over who the fuck knew. Whereas Ira and Superbia were watching Chaos and Stiles as well. Making sure Jax and Theo didn't get hurt.

 

Stiles dodged a flying fist from Chaos as he angled his spine backwards. Moving under the demon's arm before he turned and hit the man in the back. Watched Chaos stumble and hit the ground again as he shook his hands out. Creating one large orb and tossing it at the demon who rolled out of the way.

 

They'd found that if Stiles exercised the dark magic that he didn't lose control as often.

 

Creating a white orb as Chaos' eyes widened.

 

They'd also found out that one large light magic spell killed the dark spells influence on him almost immediately.

 

Tossing and watching it hit Chaos who started to wheeze.

 

“Oh what the fuck? I want to go play in flowers?” Chaos asked, “What the fuck, Stiles?”

 

The vampire-witch frowned, “Damn. I wanted you to go pick flowers with that one.”

 

Ira and Superbia started cackling as they held onto one another.

 

“Why the fuck do you have a spell to make me pick flowers?” Chaos asked.

 

“I don't know...because it's funny?” Stiles asked, “Let me try that again.”

 

Creating a new white orb and flinging it at Chaos who tried and failed to dodge it. The demon gasped and fell to his knees as Stiles tilted his head.

 

“Oh man, what the hell? I don't want to be nice—stop it Stiles!”

 

A dark orb formed as Stiles hit Chaos with it as the demon let out a relieved sigh.

 

“Oh man, I was wanting to help old ladies cross the road. That's some evil shit, Stiles.”

 

“But it's good.” Theo snorted, “Only demons.”

 

“Fuck off, bitch.” Chaos snapped, “I am pure evil and I love every second of it.”

 

Stiles shook his head as he created a light and dark orb in each hand, tossing the light one at Theo and the dark one at Chaos who dodged it easily. Theo wasn't as lucky as he was knocked off the bench. Gasping as he rolled to his side. Stiles rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

“And how does that feel?”

 

“Hit me with the dark orb!”

 

“No.” Stiles said, “I'm going to let you suffer for a little bit so you understand just what Chaos was feeling. Fair is fair.”

 

Chaos was laughing with Ira and Superbia as Derek walked in with Talia right behind him.

 

Stiles throwing a punch at Chaos who moved out of the way. Both of them trading blow as Stiles turned and kicked Chaos with his foot. The demon backed up before rushing at Stiles who flipped at the demon and hit him in the face. Moving to the ground and sweeping Chaos' feet from under him.

 

As soon as the demon hit the ground he rolled backwards to his feet. Stiles using the shadows before he disappeared into the ground.

 

“Oh that's not fair!” Theo gaped, “Motherfucker can shadow travel!”

 

Chaos looked around him; catching Derek's smile as he stopped and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“He's on the ceiling isn't he?” Chaos asked, looking up and seeing Stiles sitting on the ceiling, “How the fuck are you not falling down?”

 

“Shadows can latch onto him and keep him from falling. Like a seat belt.” Ira said, grinning, “Very nice, Stiles!”

 

The vampire-witch standing on the ceiling before he kicked off of it. Landing in front of Chaos and hitting him square in the nose before grabbing his arm and flipping him onto the ground. Immediately straddling the male and putting a shadow dagger to the man's throat.

 

“You, little vampire, have gotten so much better with your powers.” Chaos commended, “I'm honestly so proud of you I could cry and you know that's a rarity.”

 

Stiles laughed as the dagger disappeared into thin air before he got up and helped Chaos up. Popping his neck before he waved at Ira to come over.

 

“Double team me.”

 

“I thought you'd never ask.” Ira grinned wickedly.

 

“Hey, my Mate is in the room. Might not want to go dirty.” Stiles said, “I have it on good authority he can whoop someone's ass.”

 

Ira blushed as Superbia snorted.

 

“My love, is there something you haven't told me?” Superbia asked Ira.

 

“Derek may or may not have overwhelmed me in training the other day.” Ira muttered, “Chaos wanted to critique his posture and yeah. Shit happens, I'm old.”

 

“I'm older.” Superbia said, “And I can take down the little wolf just fine.”

 

Stiles raised a brow at that, “Are you saying my lover is weak?”

 

He shared a look with Derek as Talia frowned at them both.

 

“I'm saying I could take him in a fight, yes.” Superbia said.

 

“Pause.” Stiles said, pointing to Ira and Chaos, “Derek, love, come here.”

 

Derek walked over easily as Stiles leaned on him. Whispering something into his ear as Derek grinned lethally.

 

“Superbia, come down here.” Stiles said, laying his head on Derek's shoulder, “Methinks my lover can kick your ass.”

 

“I'd hate to prove you wrong and hurt your lover in the same day, Gen.” Superbia said.

 

Ira grinned as both he and Chaos cleared the floor.

 

“Please, prove me wrong. But I think you'd be shocked by just what Derek can do now.” Stiles said, backing off, “Baby, kick his ass.”

 

Derek smiled, “I'll try to.”

 

Stiles could have laughed at the look Derek gave Superbia.

 

“Go easy on me?” Derek asked, as Superbia snorted.

 

“Seriously, Stiles?” Superbia asked, looking at the vampire-witch who just grinned wickedly.

 

Derek immediately punching the demon who gasped and backed up. The wolf moving quickly as he got behind the demon and kicked him forward before jumping onto the man's back and pulling his head back with a claw to his throat.

 

Stiles let his laughter loose as he looked to Ira.

 

“And he doubted me.” Stiles said.

 

“Poor fool.”

 

Derek let him go as he stood up. Superbia standing up and shaking himself off before waving at himself.

 

“Come at me again.” Superbia said.

 

Derek shrugged before circling the demon. Stiles went and sat in Chaos lap as Derek glanced at them. He rolled his eyes as Stiles smiled at him.

 

“Now that's fucked up.” Ira said, sitting next to them, “You sitting in Chaos' lap-”

 

“Just watch.” Stiles said, “Unlike a month ago, Derek knows mine and Chaos' relationship is platonic like that of a brother. But-”

 

Derek attacked Superbia immediately. Dodging the demon's punches as he dealt his own. The wolf's punches kept landing as he backed his opponent into a corner.

 

“You see, while he knows that, the wolf still doesn't like to see me in anyone's lap but his.” Stiles said, standing up, “Finish the fight, love.”

 

Derek flipped Superbia onto the ground and held a claw to the demon's throat again.

 

“You see Superbia and Talia.” Stiles said, looking at the shocked Alpha, “Derek has been training extensively with Chaos and myself for the last month. He's been training with Chaos for a year. Ira and some of the werejaguars for six months. All because he wants to be able to protect me.”

 

Derek went to Stiles and kissed him gently on the cheek.

 

“That's why he doesn't want to go to college.” Talia breathed, “Because he wants to protect you.”

 

“It is.” Derek said, “And it's also because I want to help him keep hold of this world. What better way to do that than to be a force to be reckoned with?”

 

“You lied to me when you told me you were doing homework, didn't you?” Talia asked, “You went and trained with Chaos.”

 

“I did.” Derek shrugged, “I don't regret it. Stiles needs a lover that can protect not only him but themselves as well, Mom. With Danny still out there I wasn't going to sit around and do nothing. Chances are he'll come for me or the girls. The girls he'd be stupid to go for since they have their magic. Me? He won't expect me to be able to take him. Even if I almost killed him last time we met. I had rage and adrenaline on my side. He tries to kidnap me, I can slit his throat.”

 

Talia winced, “I don't want you killing people.”

 

“You don't get a choice in the matter. I want Stiles and I will stay with him. As it is, I will go to college _next year_. But I'll be going to a college close to here. So I can stay with him.”

 

“We've discussed it Talia.” Stiles said, “I want Derek to go to college and make something of himself other than the King's lover.”

 

The Alpha just left them in the training area as Stiles sighed.

 

“Could have gone better-”

 

“You let me get my ass kicked knowing your boy could kick it!” Superbia exclaimed.

 

“I told you. You were the one that didn't believe me.” Stiles shrugged, “That's your fault. Now if you'll excuse us, I need to reward Derek for his victory.”

 

Leaving with the wolf as they ignored the snickering behind them.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles surprises his girls in the best way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many surprises in this chapter; so little time.

Stiles tapped his fingers on the bed as he sighed. He loved Derek and Chaos was one of his best friends but they were both driving him up the wall. Sitting in Aiden's room and taking deep breaths as he looked around the room. Standing up and going out onto the balcony. Aiden had demanded a room that faced the water. Stiles shook his head as he leaned on the silver banister. His hands burned a little as his eyes flashed at the railing. A plastic forming on top as Stiles' hands raised just a little.

 

A heavy sigh leaving him as he rested his forearms on the plastic.

 

“You know, Derek and Chaos think you're pissed at them.” Lydia said, walking out with Allison, “Doesn't matter what we say to them if you avoid both of the boys you know?”

 

“I'm not pissed at them. I'm suffocated. It's different.” Stiles said, “Danny's Sire resurrected Deucalion this morning.”

 

Both girls stared at him in horror.

 

“Oh...fuck.” Allison breathed.

 

“Are you kidding?” Lydia asked, her voice soft.

 

“Wish I was. He sent me a nice little letter.” Stiles said, waving towards the bedroom, “It's on Aiden's vanity. He'd like to meet with me and you two.”

 

His girls, both so fearless, were looking anything but that. Both looked horrified by the prospect.

 

“I really thought he wouldn't. I really thought we'd gotten into the right channels to stop it from happening.” Lydia said, “He'll want your heart for killing him, Stiles.”

 

Stiles laughed wetly and shrugged.

 

“I mean, he can't blame me for what I did.” Stiles muttered, “He lied about my Father dying for centuries. Hurt me for centuries. But I'm terrified because I know he'll want payback.”

 

“Then we ignore the letter.” Allison said, “Simple-”

 

“Not simple.” Stiles said, “I—I'm going. Derek and Chaos will stay here....they have to stay here. If something happens—then Chaos has to be ready to step up.”

 

“They won't agree to that.”

 

“You know, that's actually the awesome thing about being a ruler. It doesn't matter if they don't like my plan they have to obey my orders anyways.” Stiles snickered, “I want you two there with me. Armed to the best of our abilities. I refuse to let him take us out without a damned good fight.”

 

“Where does he want to meet?” Lydia questioned gently.

 

“Little cafe down the road.” Stiles said, “We won't be far from here but it's still far enough that I'm worried.”

 

“When?” Allison asked, voice tight and controlled.

 

His wonderful girls were putting up the bravest front for him and he loved them all the more for it.

 

“Twenty minutes.” Stiles told them.

 

Both of them looked at him in shock.

 

“I knew you would find me sooner rather than later.” Stiles shrugged, “I know I've been distancing myself today. You two won't put up with that shit. Derek and Chaos are scared of pushing me.”

 

“So what's your big plan?” Allison asked.

 

Stiles grinned dangerously, “You know it's not fair that our enemies got brought back. I'm winging it. Let's go inform the children that they aren't allowed to come.”

 

Lydia snorted, “Our favorite pasttime.”

 

They walked together as they left the room. Derek and Chaos were in the throne room. Both stopped talking with the pack as Stiles smiled at them.

 

“Talia, I need you to keep Derek and Chaos here.I have a business meeting with the girls to attend to.” Stiles said, seeing their confusion, “It seems that Deucalion is back and well, he wants to meet with his old fledglings.”

 

Stiles' hand went up and silenced both Derek and Chaos' voices.

 

“You're staying here. Yes I know it's dangerous, hence why the girls are going with me. Talia please keep them here.”

 

“You fucking know I will.” Peter growled for her.

 

Stiles smiled at them, “And who knows...maybe there will be a surprise for all of us when we return.”

 

They all looked confused as Stiles turned and left. The girls raced to keep up as they went to their arsenal room. Grabbing their preferred weapons and strapping them on. Stiles didn't want to make a scene—fuck he didn't want to make a scene. He wanted it to be a wham bam thank you ma'am type of meeting with added benefits so he could run away back to his bedroom.

 

The girls said nothing as they left the building not even ten minutes later. Going to the cafe and seeing Deucalion was flooring for Stiles who couldn't stop his eyes flashing as he walked closer and sat down.

 

Lydia and Allison said on either side of him as they all three looked at Deucalion.

 

“You're mortal.” Stiles breathed, as he looked his Sire over, “Why are you mortal?”

 

“Because when Hades pulled my soul out he asked me if I wanted my life as it was or did I want to come back human. I chose to start over as a human.”

 

“Why? To get us to feel sympathetic?” Lydia asked.

 

“Make us think you're turning over a new, better shinier leaf?” Allison snorted.

 

“Yeah right.” both girls said.

 

“Once a treacherous snake, always a treacherous snake.” Lydia sneered.

 

Deucalion looked shocked as he looked at the three of them. Stiles knew Lydia and Allison's eyes had flashed at the ex-vampire.

 

“We're vampire witch hybrids.” Stiles said, “That's why you're wondering why their eyes flashed, right? We wanted the benefits of both. What do you want Deucalion?”

 

“I wanted to clear the air.” Deucalion said softly, “I lied to you about your Father and for that that I'm sorry. I just—your Mother was the one person I really wanted to keep. And when I couldn't I wanted the next best thing—you. Stiles you're an amazing young man. You know I've always told you that. Your Father, I felt, didn't deserve you-”

 

“Yes and you don't get to decide that.” a new voice said.

 

Both Allison and Lydia gasped as Aiden walked into the cafe. The male came and stood behind Stiles.

 

“Danny told me that Aiden-”

 

“I figured if my enemies weren't going to play by the rules then neither should I.” Stiles said, smiling wickedly, “Granted, I had to kill a dozen people. But they never specify if the people in question have to be good. We've had a recent spike in serial killers. Decided, well if they're going to go we might as well bring back someone good.”

 

The girls looked at Stiles in almost horror.

 

“Danny and Donovan have made you quite crazed, I see.” Deucalion said.

 

“Not crazed, just very much aware that if I want to be my best I have to have the best people around me. I was never less than my best than with the three people beside me.” Stiles said, “Danny's Sire wants me to be a good leader then I will be. But that doesn't mean including you in the picture. So keep your head down and your nose clean, you can have your second chance.”

 

“I want to spend time with you and the girls-”

 

“Hard pass.” both girls said.

 

“I don't think so. We let poison in then we become prone to attacks from every side. Like I said, head down and nose clean Duke or I'll butcher you when I kill you this time.” Stiles growled darkly, his eyes going black, “And because of Danny I'm a little less in control of my powers. So you know—might end horribly for you.”

 

Deucalion didn't say another word as he stood up and almost rushed out of the cafe. The girls just looked at Stiles before moving their seats.

 

“I thought—we agreed not to bring Aiden back. What's changed-”

 

“I needed Aiden, that's what changed.” Stiles said, his eyes flickering to black again, “And I'm honestly not okay with how he left and spoke with a few deities about it.”

 

Allison and Lydia both stared at him and then Aiden.

 

“What did they say?”

 

“That Ragna fucked with the natural state of things by screwing with their timeline. He went before his time.”

 

“So wait—it isn't screwing-”

 

“Exactly.” Stiles said, “It's why they had no problem bringing him back.”

 

“But Duke and Danny—not so much.” Aiden said, arms crossed, “Their fate was sealed; story over.”

 

The girls both smiled widely before they all but jumped on Aiden. Knocking the male to the ground as they squealed their delight.

 

Stiles smiled at them as he crossed his arms over his chest. Watched as both girls stopped and sniffed the male.

 

“Why are you human?” Lydia asked, “When—when that happened you were a werewolf.”

 

“Asked to be brought back as a human so I could become a vampire again. I've been watching you guys from where I was.”

 

“Wait—but you liked being a wolf-”

 

“I liked being a vampire with you guys better.” Aiden said, “And I'm excited to go through the change again.”

 

“Wait who-”

 

“Jennifer is on her way.” Stiles said.

 

Lydia and Allison both stared at their friend.

 

“How long have you planned this?”

 

“Since you sent Chaos to talk to me when I was last in Aiden's room. Something about the way he went read wrong and I was right. So I told Jennifer what the plan was especially since I knew that Aiden had told me he regretted becoming a wolf.”

 

“Why didn't you tell us?” Allison asked seriously.

 

“Because I wanted you guys to have a good surprise after all the bullshit we've had to deal with.” Stiles said, shrugging, “Seemed like a good idea.”

 

His girls hugged him tightly as Stiles took a deep breath.

 

“Besides that, even if the circumstances were different I still would have brought him back.”

 

“But-”

 

“Look we all missed Aiden and I was sick of it.” Stiles said, “And we function better with him than we do without him. He's our voice of reason.”

 

The girls nodded their heads as Stiles grinned.

 

“Now let's get home so Chaos can yell at me for bringing Aiden back.”

 

“Once we explain why though-”

 

“Chaos is more of a stickler for the rules than that.” Aiden said, “It's why Stiles is dreading the conversation.”

 

And the male was incredibly right. But it was worth it because it felt like things would be alright again.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Stiles have a chat as they watch over Aiden and the girls.

Chaos hadn't responded well to his bringing Aiden back. He'd told Stiles very explicitly that he should've been part of the plan and it was bullshit that he hadn't been. The girls had been so happy to have their friend back.

 

They were setting up a party for close friends just for Aiden. Stiles looked at them from the balcony with a frown on his face.

 

Allison and Lydia hadn't stopped smiling. Not in the entire time they'd been planning. It warmed his heart at the same time that he was still upset that one of his oldest friends was mad at him.

 

“Why do you look like your friend is still dead?” Jennifer asked, walking up to him.

 

She leaned against the bannister and stared at the girls.

 

“Chaos is furious with me for keeping my plan from him.”

 

“Well he is your King.” Jennifer said softly, “He's within his rights to be upset that his fellow ruler kept something from him.”

 

Stiles laughed harshly, “Trust me, if he knew what I kept from him on a regular basis he'd never speak to me again.”

 

Jennifer stared at Stiles in a mixture of horror and curiosity.

 

“Such as?”

 

Stiles stared at the vampire for a moment.

 

“I won't tell anyone, you know me.” Jennifer told him.

 

Stiles watched the girls as they threw water on Aiden; the now reborn vampire, screeched and ran after them as they laughed. Jennifer watched the longing on Stiles' face.

 

“You could just as easily be down there playing around-”

 

“No I couldn't and you know that.” Stiles said, “I have to act—mature and serious. Regal in every possible way.”

 

Jennifer swallowed hard before she sighed.

 

“Deucalion and I made you grow up too fast.”

 

“For good reason. I wouldn't have survived back then if you hadn't. It was different for the girls and Aiden...I was there to make sure they were safe and that they would survive.”

 

“Stiles, what has you so troubled?” Jennifer asked, “You're worrying me, young one.”

 

The vampire-witch glanced at her before his eyes fell back onto Chaos who grabbed Aiden and hauled him away from the girls who were now brandishing soda as weapons.

 

“Danny wants to meet me.” Stiles said.

 

“Okay...how is that di-”

 

“Because I set up a meeting.” Stiles told her bluntly.

 

Jennifer watched him in shock as Stiles waved at the laughing girls below them as they cheered at Stiles to join them. The ruler shook his head as they pouted and ducked at the food that Chaos sent their way.

 

“You're joking, right?” Jennifer asked, “Stiles-”

 

“Look, it's my decision.” Stiles said, “But Jennifer, I have to have a contingency plan in place-”

 

“You dying is _not_ in the plans! The girls-”

 

“Need to be prepared to step up should something go wrong. I'm not planning on him killing me, Jennifer. But if something does happen, then Chaos stays King and Lydia has to step up as Queen. Allison will stay on as General.”

 

“O—Okay.” Jennifer said slowly, “I'll let them know.”

 

“If something happens.”

 

“If something happens.” Jennifer repeated, “Chaos is going to be even more pissed if he finds out.”

 

“Which is why he isn't.” Stiles said, “He'd want to come or lock me up one.”

 

“Might not be a bad idea for you to have backup, Stiles.”

 

“If Danny senses it though things will go south quickly.”

 

“I know...but still.”

 

“I'll be fine, Jennifer.”

 

“I know, you usually are.”

 

Stiles sighed, “What is it, Jennifer?”

 

“I just forgot how you operate.” Jennifer said, “You never told Duke or me your plans, just did them and afterwards—”

 

“Duke congratulated me and commended me for not getting myself killed.”

 

“Exactly but things are different now, Stiles. You're a ruler and not just any ruler. You rule over the world. You die and then the girls go deep into depression, Aiden being back won't even hinder it a little bit and then Chaos will go mad for a time. You know what will happen.”

 

“Then I guess I'd better be smarter than Danny again, huh?”

 

Jennifer laughed, “How are you so calm?”

 

“I've grown into my powers. Even with the added side effects of my so called dark side, I know for a fact I can overpower him.”

 

_If he didn't panic._

 

Stiles didn't say it but he definitely thought it.

 

“Stiles, I respect the hell out of you most days but today—you make me really happy that Deucalion turned you...even if it was for the wrong reasons.”

 

“I am too.” Stiles said softly.

 

“Stiles, come down here!” Allison yelled up, laughing as Chaos grabbed her and spun her around.

 

Stiles took note of the pictures being taken by the press they'd invited for the pre-party.

 

He knew while the girls and Chaos could be photographed like this he couldn't. While Chaos was King, he wasn't _the_ King. The girls were his second and third in command. And considering the circumstances with Aiden's revival, no one would hold it against them.

 

“You can go down.”

 

“No I can't.” Stiles said, “See the photographers? Can you imagine that headline? Irresponsible King Drunk Before Noon.”

 

Jennifer winced, “I'm sure if we spoke to them-”

 

“They'd still run it.” Stiles said softly, “I thought about that.”

 

“If I fucked them up beyond all reason they wouldn't.” Aiden said, as Stiles turned around to look at him.

 

Jennifer excused herself and left.

 

“And then the press would be worse.” Stiles smiled gently, “How does it feel being back?”

 

“Like the girls won't stop spoiling me rotten.”

 

“Good.” Stiles said, “We all missed you, Aiden.”

 

“I know. I missed you guys too.” Aiden muttered, “You've gotten so serious in so few months, Stiles.”

 

“I have to be.” Stiles said.

 

“I don't have to like it though.” Aiden said, “I mean, Stiles, there is a distinct difference between you when we first started out on this venture and now—you're exhausted and with Danny back in the picture—you have to know that we have your back.”

 

“That's not the problem, Aiden. The problem is my psychotic ex will butcher anyone, including myself. And I don't even really know what he wants.”

 

“Probably you.” Aiden said, “The girls are terrified you're going to do something stupid.”

 

Stiles smiled, “And what do you think?”

 

“I think you're about to handle him yourself.” Aiden said, “Actually I know you are. Because you think Danny is your problem, but he's all of ours. Stiles, when Danny did that shit to you...you weren't the same. You were depressed and cruel.”

 

“Aiden, he's my problem because I was the one that let him in. He remained my problem for those same reasons. Now please go and enjoy your pre-party.” Stiles said softly, “Yes I'm serious but I can also enjoy watching you guys make asses out of yourselves.”

 

“Just promise me you won't do anything stupid.”

 

“I didn't miss your logic.” Stiles laughed, “And you know I don't make promises I can't keep.”

 

Aiden sighed, “Okay. Fine. Just tell me before you do it.”

 

After Aiden said that he jumped over the railing. Stiles watched him land on the ground before the male rushed off to Lydia.

 

Stiles, himself, would take off during the party to meet with Danny. He'd take care of his ex and hopefully be back in time for Aiden's cake.

 

If not, well then he'd be in a worse spot than Lydia and Allison's wrath—hells even Aiden and Chaos'.

 

He'd be in Danny's clutches and in Derek's bad graces.

 

And that was more terrifying than anything, really.

 

The press were eating up the fact that Aiden was back. Taking more pictures of him with the girls as Stiles leaned more heavily on the banister.

 

He had to play his game with Danny carefully.

 

More than carefully, if he was honest.

 

He had to play it perfectly or he'd be in a world of pain. And the people he cared about would be in even worse shape.

 

But he couldn't allow for Danny to be anymore of a problem than he already was.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles meets with Danny and Chaos finds out that things aren't so good in their home.

So Stiles left discreetly after he'd shown his face at the party. Making sure all parties were accounted for as he slid out the back. Using the shadows to disappear from sight. Shadow travel was—interesting—if Stiles was honest.

 

It was like a blanket of sheer ice enveloped you and held steady as you slid through.

 

Grabbing an edge and swinging out as he stuck the landing with an ease he shouldn't have. Shadow travel wasn't supposed to be easy. Not for beginners.

 

Then again, he wasn't a beginner anymore. He'd practiced the traveling and landings too many times. Without the others knowing because like he'd always told them—they all needed their tricks.

 

Going into the club that Danny wanted to meet at as he cast a quick glamour spell so anyone that saw him wouldn't recognize him. They'd see his face and his identity would just _slip_ away before they could put a name to him.

 

His magic had grown like an untamed fire as he went to the booth with the male in it.

 

He slid into the seat across from him; legs automatically crossing as he leaned against the cushions.

 

“I thought you were jerking my chain when you agreed to meet.” Danny said, actually shocked.

 

“Why would I do a silly thing like that when I know you won't stop screwing with the others?”

 

The male in front of him laughed, “True. Damn Stiles, I miss you.”

 

“No you don't. You miss having a person you could easily manipulate. You won't find any person like that here.” Stiles said, “So now comes the fun part. What will it take to get you to fuck off and never contact me again?”

 

Danny tilted his head to the side.

 

“Come on, let's dance.” Danny said.

 

“I don't think so.” Stiles told him, “I would rather talk business.”

 

Danny tilted his head before he held out his hand.

 

“And I want to dance.”

 

Stiles looked at the hand and then Danny.

 

“And I'm telling you I'm uncomfortable with that.” Stiles said, “I came here to discuss things-”

 

“And we will but you are far too tense.”

 

Stiles took a deep breath and forced himself to relax before he held his hands out.

 

“How's that for calming down?” Stiles asked, “Now what do you want?”

 

Danny frowned, “Alright...fine.”

 

He waved for the server to come over and placed their drink orders. Stiles had no intention of drinking his.

 

“You still drink Fireball, don't you?” Danny asked.

 

“I stopped drinking after that incident in the fifties.”

 

Danny grinned wickedly as Stiles looked to the side.

 

“Good times-”

 

“I wouldn't call taking advantage of a drunk person a good time.” Stiles said, “I woke up in a hotel, unsure of where I was and what I'd done.”

 

“You had a good time-”

 

“I haven't had a good time with you since before I knew you were a lying bastard.”

 

Danny pouted, “We used to be good-”

 

“Again, before I knew you were a lying bastard.”

 

The pair stared at one another as Stiles' phone rang. He pulled it out and stared at Derek's picture as his lover's name flashed on the ID.

 

“One night with you, once a month, for the rest of our lives.” Danny said, “And my own country to run, under your supervision of course.”

 

Stiles watched his phone go dark before he turned his eyes to Danny.

 

“Which would you prefer...me or the country. You only get one.” Stiles said, as the male sneered, “A good leader normally won't give into oppressors but I know if I don't then someone I love gets the brunt of it. But this time, you get one or the other. Not both...you're already spoiled enough, Danny.”

 

Danny raised a brow, “I want both, Stiles. I won't leave here without both.”

 

“And I'm telling you, informing you more to the point, that you get one or the other.” Stiles said, “You don't get both. You aren't in control of this situation, Danny...I am. Get used to that. I'm the one with the power here to squash you like a bug.”

 

Stiles produced a ball of black energy in his hand.

 

“Then—why don't you?”

 

“Because you aren't worth the energy it would take to throw this.” Stiles said, “But if you become a bigger problem than you should be, I won't hesitate. Now you have four hours to pick one or the other, but not both. I have a party to get back to. I'll hear from you soon.”

 

Stiles stood up in one graceful move as Danny did.

 

“Do you forget who I'm connected to?” Danny asked, “I know you just got Aiden back and I'd have no problem taking him permanently out of the picture-”

 

“Touch Aiden or my girls—anyone in that building at all—and you won't like where it lands you Danny.”

 

“Or maybe I'll just grab your little wolf. Show him a good-”

 

Stiles punched the male before he could finish; watched Danny hit the wall hard as he cradled his jaw.

 

“You get nothing.” Stiles said, his eyes going black as a black orb formed in his hand, “I was willing to give you something but now—I don't care if you're not worth the energy nor do I care about not wanting to kill someone—you just have to go.”

 

Because he'd told Jennifer he wouldn't kill Danny—didn't think it would solve anything except make him as bad as his former lover, but now—

 

He knew he could never be as bad as that evil son of a bitch.

 

The vampire-witch pitched the ball and watched it slam into Danny's chest as the male screamed in sheer pain and panic. Scratching at the spot as Stiles turned and moved through the dispersing crowd.

 

Turning as Danny stared at the spot where the orb had been.

 

“You'll feel an awful amount of pain for the next five days before your body will implode.” Stiles said, “You won't be able to speak, won't be able to tell anyone what happened. No one will know how to help you. You'll spend the next five days as alone and as miserable as you made me all those years. I wish I could have made that pain last longer, but I'm not you Danny. I'm not a monster and I never want to be. My girls and the others respect and love me because I'm nothing like you and Duke. I'm not going to start upsetting them now.”

 

Stiles left and went to his car. Sliding into the vehicle before staring at the wheel. His eyes were still pitch black, he knew that for a fact. Turning the car on and pulling out as he sped off towards his home.

 

When he parked in the garage, he sat there for a moment before leaning his head against the steering wheel. Sighing softly as he calmed his nerves before getting out and going inside. Casting a glamour over his eyes as he made his way to the doors.

 

Chaos was the first person he saw. The demon had his arms crossed as Stiles looked at the closed doors of the party.

 

“Who all knows I was gone?”

 

“Myself, Derek and Talia. Talia saw you leaving and told us. I informed her to keep it to herself and me and Derek debated it. Wondered what the fuck you were doing.”

 

“What do you think I was doing?”

 

“Probably another Stiles Stilinski secret that you won't-”

 

“I met with Danny.” Stiles informed him, “I took care of the problem.”

 

Chaos frowned at him as he looked him in the eyes.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I took care of it.” Stiles repeated, “He wanted to bargain. Wanted me once a month for a night for the rest of my life and a country. Then he threatened the people I love most and that's when I decided to say fuck it. I cast a spell on him where he'd be in pain for five days before he'd implode.”

 

Chaos' eyes widened, “Stiles-”

 

“And seriously, I don't want a lecture. I know what I did was reckless but I wanted it to get taken care of. I want everyone to focus on Aiden-”

 

“What about Donovan?”

 

Stiles stared at Chaos, “What about him? He's next on my list of people to talk to.”

 

“What happened to you? You weren't like this before!”

 

“What do you mean what happened to me? I'm fine-”

 

“You would have never gone up against Danny like that by yourself in your right mind! He terrifies you, Stiles!”

 

“I guess—I figured with my new powers I'd be safer than I would've been before.” Stiles said.

 

“This—this isn't right, Stiles. Things weren't supposed to go this way!”

 

“How were they supposed to go then? I didn't plan for this to happen, Chaos! I didn't want these fucking dark powers. I was supposed to learn dark magic and that was it! I wasn't supposed to have black eyes and doing this shit! I only did all of this because I thought it'd keep us all safe! And I was fucking wrong! But I didn't want to be under Kincaid's thumb anymore than I wanted to be under Duke's.”

 

Chaos pulled Stiles out of the hall and into a small office. Slamming the door shut as his hand went up.

 

“Last thing we need is bad press.” Chaos said, “So Danny—he's no longer a problem?”

 

“No longer a threat. Just like anyone else that decides it's okay to mess with us.”

 

“You can't just do that to anyone that upsets you, Stiles!”

 

“Sure I can or have you forgotten?” Stiles asked, smiling insanely, “I'm the King of the world. Literally. I fucking took it over, if it escaped your notice.”

 

“I just mean that the humans-”

 

“Should learn to fear us? I agree.” Stiles said, “Maybe then the hunters would step the fuck down and leave us be to do as we please. I'm not going through this whole will they or won't they shit, Chaos. I'm going to annihilate the threats so that we can relax and be happy together. All of us.”

 

The demon stared at Stiles before waving his hand in front of the witch's face.

 

“I knew it.” Chaos breathed, “I fucking knew that wasn't actually you talking but that fucking twisted part of you.”

 

Stiles ducked out of Chaos' reach when the demon went to touch him. Tried to ground him as the vampire-witch sneered at him.

 

“Don't touch me Chaos. I'm thinking clearer than I have in months. If we continue to be kind then we'll have bigger problems than Donovan and Danny in the upcoming months. And I won't stand for it. I refuse to let any of us get hurt.”

 

“Stiles-”

 

“I have powerful enemies now, Chaos. It won't stop with Danny or Donovan it'll keep coming up. Unless I give them a reason to not to. Deucalion is still alive...who is to say he won't change his mind and come after us? I start playing nice, then it can mean the difference between an enemy and peaceful living. I'm choosing at this point in time, to be the kind of leader that won't get those closest to him hurt.”

 

“But if it hurts us that you're doing things this way-”

 

“Then I will still have the peace of mind that you're safe and sound...not strung up from some ceiling beam in a shitty warehouse being tortured by someone who doesn't think I'm strong enough to rule!”

 

Chaos flinched and looked down before he rushed Stiles and slammed the male into the wall.

 

“Stiles, come back to me.” Chaos said, “Don't let Derek see you like this, okay? It would fucking break his heart. Come back to me, calm down and do a few spells that chase the dark away.”

 

Stiles' eyes flashed as Chaos flew back and slammed into a bookcase. Both he and the bookcase fell to the ground in a loud crash.

 

Chaos looked up at Stiles who smiled at him.

 

“I think, I'm going to go have a bit of fun-”

 

Chaos moved faster than Stiles remembered as he found himself on the floor with the demon straddling him. His wrists were in one of Chaos' hands as the other one closed on his throat.

 

Stiles noticed the demon bleeding and found that he didn't care. He was trying to change something that could help them in the long haul.

 

And that—

 

Well, while that scared him...it didn't scare him enough to make him stop.

 

“Please Stiles, do a few light spells. Please....for me. I'm one of your oldest friends—I'm a demon and you're fucking terrifying me. I've never seen your eyes look so dark—empty—bleak. So please do a few light-”

 

Stiles knocked Chaos' arms out from under him before rolling them over and closing his hands on the demon's throat. He squeezed down hard and shushed the male.

 

“I'm not going to _kill_ you, silly.” Stiles said, laughing, “Just going to remind you why it's a bad idea to threaten me.”

 

“Stiles!”

 

He squeezed down harder and tilted his head to the side. And he knew, deep inside of himself, that this was wrong. That doing this was very wrong. But he couldn't remember why. His mind was a maze of darkness and fog.

 

When Chaos started to go limp underneath him, Stiles let go and cast another glamour on his eyes. Leaning down to the demon's ear with a catlike grace.

 

“Don't try that again, Chaos.” Stiles whispered, “And don't try to tell me what to do. I'm _your_ King, you're not mine. Fall in line or I'll find a way to make you.”

 

With that said, he stood up and left the room. The sound of Chaos coughing followed him to the party.

 


End file.
